Finding Hope
by InuOniShi
Summary: COMPLETE! When Aang died from Alzula's lightning, the world was ready to find a new Avatar. It was not; however, ready him to die in 'The Avatar State'. The Avatar cycle reverses and the new Avatar isn't prepared to have to face the Firelord.
1. Finding Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do however own this plot and Aloria.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Finding Acceptance**_

_The smell of smoke filled the room. A small child coughed wildly as she awoke. Sitting up she squinted her eyes and tried to see in the clouded room. Covering her mouth she made it out the backdoor. Searching around, she could only see flames engulfing her house. She made to call for her parents when she noticed her neighbor coming towards her with their finger over their mouth._

"_Sh child, you must keep quiet. The Firelord had your parents killed. He is after you next. You much escape the island and make it to land. Once you do, you must find a city called Ba Sing Se."_

* * *

><p>A beautiful girl stood inside a small shop. She wore the robes of the Earth Nation. Her hair was up in a neat bun; its auburn color glinting in the natural light that was let in threw the open doors. Her bright emerald eyes holding hope and happiness.<p>

She smiled as she watched the people walking around. She smiled at new customers and offered to show them to a seat. She ushered them to a nice table. With her right hand straight and her left hand in a fist with the knuckles facing toward the ceiling she bowed to them before moving toward another table.

"Isn't that the same bow that the Air Nomads used to use?"

"I think it is, but there is only one Air Nomad left, and that's the Avatar."

"I heard he was in Omashu!"

"I heard that too! I wonder what he is doing there."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be so rude. But, how far away is Omashu," she inquired.

"Little Lady, unless you a way to fly there, you will have to cross the Serpent's Pass. So unless you're some amazing Bender or you had one go with you, you wouldn't be able to make it on your own."

She nodded and bowed away. She didn't care if she had to cross the dreaded Serpent's Pass; she was going to make it to Omashu.

It didn't take her long to find the train that left the amazing city she called home. Sighing she moved into the train that would take everything she ever knew away from her and throw her into a world she hadn't seen in so many years.

Her bare feet made contact with the ground. The vast wilderness almost scared her, but she knew what she needed to do. She had to know that the Avatar was really back and he was really there to protect all the innocents who had their lives ruined by the raid of the Fire Nation.

Luck was on her side when she neared the Serpent's Pass; there were other travelers about to make their way across.

"Hey little girl, are you trying to make your way to Omashu as well?"

"Yes, would it be trouble for me to follow you across?"

A man only about ten years older her then smiled at her, "It wouldn't be right for me to allow you to cross this pass without some help."

She smiled her thanks and bowed. They began the long trek across the small winding road. The high hills scared her but she told herself no matter what she saw she would continue forward, she just had to.

"The road is out here. The road has been destroyed by the water."

"That's okay, I'll swim across," her voice was strong and firm.

She held her breath as if to hold in her fear and began swimming across. It seemed they were in luck as all of them made it across with no problems. As the mainland began to appear they all let out a sigh in relief.

"I don't want to ruin the happiness, but I think something is in the water," she gulped as she stared down at the dark shadow swimming around below them.

Fear slammed into her like a komodo rhino. She could hear some of the travelers in front of her begin to scream and run forward toward the land they were so close to. She stood frozen, as if in a trance.

The giant serpent splashed up out of the water and slammed its head against the rocky mountain. Rocks flew everywhere; a small rock smacked her in the cheek leaving behind a very angry red mark and awareness ringing threw her body.

Using her bare feet she moved around according to the vibrations in the rocks. Pressing her back against the wall she barely missed a falling boulder. A sigh left her lips a moment too soon as a companion fell into the water. She heard the ladies name being called out as the lady surfaced from the water, her eyes filled with fear and terror as the serpent pulled back and aimed to strike.

Making a split second decision, she held her breath and drove into the water, grabbing a hold of the fallen comrade and pulling her with her towards the shore. The adrenaline from the fear pushed her far beyond her limits and brought her quickly to shore moments after the serpent had nicked her leg with his sharp fangs.

Everyone was safe on shore; she laid on the sand trying to hide the horrible wound that was pouring blood, she frowned. It wasn't painful because all the adrenaline but she was sure it would hurt if she tried to walk.

"Are you alright," the man that had invited her along asked.

"I'm fine."

"We can help you patch up that leg, I'm no doctor, but I can stop the bleeding."

"Thank you very much."

The man ripped his shirt into strips using them to hold off the blood flow and keep the cut clean.

"I just realized we never caught your name."

"Aloria."

"That's a very beautiful name. For such a young one, you sure are brave."

"I didn't want to see her die. I just couldn't sit back and do nothing; it would be horrible for me to watch her die because I am afraid of heights."

The man nodded and finished up his work before he moved off.

Aloria flopped back onto the sand and stared up at the sky. No matter how much pain she would be in, she still had to push her way to Omashu. She had already come so far and there was not a chance she could turn around as wounded as she was. She would probably be eaten by the serpent if she even tried.

She moved to stand on her shaky feet, the others were already getting ready to move forward and continue their journey and it wasn't like any of them were hurt at all. But, she did what she felt was right and saved a life and that kept her going realizing that she was braver then any of the men in the group.

As night fell overhead they all made camp. Some were complaining it was a waste of time as they were only a couple hours away from Omashu, but quickly shut up when they were reminded that Aloria was injured and walking as far as she had without help was difficult enough.

* * *

><p>Aloria groaned as the pain in her leg shot her awake. None of the other's were awake and the sun was already starting to rise. She gasped when she noticed the very top of Omashu could be seen just over the horizon. In her excitement she jumped from her bed, causing her leg to spread pain threw her body, biting down hard she held the scream in the throat.<p>

Sitting on her bottom, she excitedly began packing, trying to mind her noise to keep from waking the others. She was lucky, as she finished packing her comrades slowly began to awaken from their night's sleep. Everyone was groggy but ready to push forward to a city they have all been waiting to see.

The nights journey had placed such stress on Aloria's leg, she was all but limping as she made her way to the city. As the walls came into view, the group let out a loud yell of excitement.

Once they were Okayed by the guards they were all let into the city. Talk of the war and the Avatar's arrival was everywhere. Ba Sing Se never spoke of the war. It was a shock to hear how truly horrible the fire nation was. Aloria pushed the words of hate and violence from her ears; she was here for the Avatar.

"Where is the Avatar," her voice sounded small in the sea of people.

"King Bumi is putting him to some sort of test at the Royal Palace."

A frown filled her face as she struggled to remain standing. With a sigh, she pushed herself forward; the pain would fade if she walked long enough. The trip to the Palace was long and very difficult on her lame leg.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She had known for a while now that her wound had split open somewhere and there was a perfect trail of blood droplets behind her. She would wait here, she wouldn't want to drip blood all over the palace, but from what she heard of the king, she didn't think he would mind so much.

A soft hand landed on her shoulder, a women's voice spoke, "I could stitch up that wound for you, it looks very painful and you are very pale from blood loss."

"I would really appreciate that," Aloria's voice soft yet kind.

The women's home was only a few tents away from the palace. Aloria sat in silence as the women worked calmly and quietly to stitch up her wound. Biting her lip she kept from crying out from the pain of the needle going in and out of her wound. She knew it was for the best and the wound would heal up nicely if the stitches were in place. She couldn't even begin to think about having to remove them later.

"There, all done," the women smiled at her.

"My name is Aloria."

"I'm Nao; it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I cannot thank you enough for helping me, is there anything I can do to repay you," Aloria was nervous, she didn't have much money.

"I'm just happy to help, no need to give me anything in return."

They sat there and talked for a bit. Aloria told her all about Ba Sing Se and how it was living in the huge city. Nao told her all about Omashu and King Bumi. Aloria was glad she was able to speak to someone about this city and find out just why the Avatar was here of all places.

"Thank you for everything, but I really must go now."

"You're more than welcome; please feel free to come visit anytime."

Aloria waved happily and she limped up the stairs to the palace. It was harder then she thought. Her breath hitched as she reached the top. Nerves ran threw her body. What if the Avatar wouldn't allow her to help their gaang? What if they deny her after she had come all this way?

Fear held her in her place standing a few feet away from the guards. They looked confused and kept staring at her as if though she was going to jump at them and take them out. She ignored their stares and kept her eyes on the door. Inside this building held the Avatar. The man who had been missing for a hundred years and the one she wanted to help recover the peace in the world.

It took her a good twenty minutes to get up the nerve to speak to the guards and ask them if she could possibly see King Bumi. They had exchanged a look between each other but opened the doors for her to enter the palace. No one was in the main hall. She could hear yelling from a few rooms down.

When she pushed open the doors she didn't expect to see two people almost fully incased in 'creeping crystal' and a young boy fighting a very old muscled man. She kept blinking and rubbing her eyes at the sight before her, it was like a nightmare, or a day dream someone who had a horrible fever would dream up. But, her wound wasn't infected and she didn't feel sick so it couldn't be a fever.

That's when she saw the boy below bend the air. He was the Avatar. The Last Airbender of his time. She was almost overcome with the feelings of nervousness, happiness, and hope. The little boy, who should have been a hundred year old man, was the one that would save the world and bring peace to the lands. Some of the nerves subsided and she realized she would probably be able to convince him to let her join since he isn't as old as everyone had thought.

Almost an hour later, the two crystallized people, the Avatar, King Bumi, and Aloria, who was hanging back, trying not to bring attention to herself, stood in the main entrance.

She watched as Avatar talk to Bumi and expressed being old friends with him. She watched as the two people she had heard called Katara and Sokka be released from the candy crystals. She had to agree with Aang, Bumi was a mad genius.

Aloria followed Katara and Sokka as they waited for Aang and Bumi to have their ride on the mail shoots. That was when they noticed her.

"Who are you," Katara asked in a demanding way.

"My name is Aloria. I traveled from Ba Sing Se to speak with the Avatar."

"What do you want with Aang," Sokka stepped forward his hand on his sword.

Holding her hands up showing she had no weapon, "I merely wish to help! My parents were killed by some of the Fire Lord's men. I merely seek to help bring peace to the four nations!"

"Sokka leave her alone. Maybe we should sit and talk about this."

They found a nice tea shop to sit in. Aloria bought them all a cup and began explaining everything. She told them how her parents were killed a weeksafter she turned six years old. She had been able to escape and she lived in Ba Sing Se. Where she lived on the streets, begged for money, and finally got a job when she turned old enough. That was four years ago. She explained she had just turned fourteen recently. She was working and heard someone speak of the Avatar and traveled here and that is how she received her wound.

Sokka had been iffy about her since they met, but even he had calmed down and accepted that she was indeed someone they could trust. Katara smiled at her, but she knew she could only help if she could hold her own.

Aang had found them, in a clearing not too far from the palace. Regardless of the injury to her leg he watched as a strange girl danced around Sokka and taught him a thing or two about weapons and hand to hand combat. She was very skilled and extremely light on her bare feet. She was able to easily side step Sokka's charge attacks and gives him a nice smack on the back of the head.

He watched in fascination as she slipped under and pushed the back of his knees. He collapsed onto the ground with a groan. Katara and the strange girl stood above him.

"I apologize Sokka, I didn't mean to make you fall so hard," she held out her hand to help him up.

"I guess I should say sorry for doubting your abilities at hand to hand combat."

She laughed loudly as she helped him to his feet. Smiling big she finally caught sight of Aang. She bowed in his customary Air Nomad way.

"I apologize, I didn't notice you were there, I would have greeted you sooner."

"No need to greet me, or bow either," Aang said blushing.

"Aang, this is Aloria. She wants to help join our fight," Katara introduced them.

"What do you guys think," Aang was unsure of all this.

"She is a great fighter," Sokka put in.

"And she lost her parents due to the Fire Nation," Katara stated.

"She wouldn't need us to constantly protect her, she would be able to make due on her own," Sokka shrugged.

"She is pure at heart and very kind, she wouldn't disrupt us or get in the way," Katara added.

"Avatar Aang, I will not ask you to make the choice right here or right now, but I traveled here from Ba Sing Se in hopes to find you, to maybe join your quest for peace. If I cannot be a part of it then I can at least say with pride that I tried.

The Fire Nation took my mother and father from me. I don't hold any grudged against them and I'm not out for revenge. I merely want to see this world at peace. I want all the Nations to get along and be open with one another.

But, would you please give it some thought? Sleep on it for a couple nights, maybe?"

The hope shining in her eyes and the fear mixed together clouding her emerald eyes, her auburn red hair glinting in the fading sunlight. Aang couldn't tell her no without thinking about it. He didn't feel right not giving the thought a chance and it seemed Katara and Sokka liked her.

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you so much, you don't even know how much this means to me," Aloria bowed to him once again.

After a long talk between the four, the gaang watched as Aloria limped away toward the palace. Aang stayed up late watching the stars thinking about what he should do and if they should trust this girl.

* * *

><p>Aloria woke, happy and ready for the day. Today was possibly the chance she would find out if Aang would allow her to join them on their trip. Excitement built before she pushed it down and told herself there was always the chance he would say no. She really hoped that wasn't the case.<p>

She walked out of the tent to see Aang, Katara and Sokka saying goodbye to King Bumi. She heard they were headed to the Northern Water Tribe. Katara and Aang were going to learn water bending. While she wasn't a water bender, she was hoping she could sit and watch, maybe follow the moves and get a feel of the chi that runs through someone's veins while water bending.

She smiled sadly when she watched Aang approached Appa. The feel of being crushed emotionally hurt more then she thought, like a bittersweet feeling in her chest. She knew this day would come. With a sigh, she turned and walked toward the exit of the city. It was a long way back to Ba Sing Se, because this time, she was going to go all the way around instead of threw the Serpent's Pass.

It was about an hour later and she was barely away from the city. Her lame leg kept her from doing much. Then she felt it. Something had landed behind her. She spun around to see Aang, Katara and Sokka on Appa.

"Hey we looked all over for you," Sokka yelled out.

"Where are you headed," Katara asked.

"Home to Ba Sing Se."

Aloria turned to continue her trip home. She could feel the pain returning to the surface. They had come to tell her they had chosen to go without her. It almost hurt more than them just living without her.

"Did you not want to go with us anymore? Because if you don't want to travel with us, we can always drop you off at Ba Sing Se."

"You want me to travel with you," the shock and surprise on her face.

"I thought it over, and it would be good to have someone else along with us."

Excitement overflowed as she was pulled onto Appa by Katara and Sokka. This was the best day in her life. One she had been waiting for, for so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, was it good? Bad? In between? It's my first Avatar Fanfiction ever, so please go easy on me. I notice thou that once I get started, the story slowly starts to flow more. It's hard for me to begin a story I guess.**

**Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**P.S. Sorry I don't have a beta.**


	2. Identity

**Chapter 2:**

**Identity**

They helped Haru and the Earthbenders. They were captured by Zuko during the Winter Solstice. They fought away the pirates after Katara stole the water scroll. They stopped Jet from his horrible plan to destroy a city. Aang helped two groups get over their differences while crossing the great divide. Aang dealt with Sokka, Katara and Aloria getting sick after the storm. Aang was rescued by the Blue Spirit after looking for the frozen frogs to help his friends. Sokka tried to prove to the village that not all Aunt Wu's predictions were right. They ran into Bato and the group separated for a short time.

The gaang had gone to the fire festival and with Aang's little display of air bending and barely escaped with Che's help. Katara and Sokka was off doing something by their-selves while Aang and Aloria stood at the top of the cliff doing everything Jeong Jeong told them to do. Aang was getting frustrated as he wanted to use Firebending instead of just standing here doing nothing.

Aloria just smiled, they had been up here for what seemed like forever, but her stance never wavered and she continued to breathe in threw her nose and out threw her mouth. She knew Aang was upset, but Jeong Jeong was right. Learning fire without control could cause horrible things to happen. She didn't want Aang to accidently hurt himself or her in a result of playing with fire.

He was determined to find out what he could do next and left the cliff and marched into Jeong Jeong's tent. Aloria frowned when Aang came out and sat on the stone in the water. He was meditating. But, she felt bad, there was nothing she could do to help him, and he would have to understand in his own time how he could control his fire.

Not too long later Jeong Jeong came out of his tent and told Aang they would now work with fire. Giving him the burning leaf he told him to hold the burning under control. The noticeable disappointment was clear on Aang's face. He had thought he meant Firebending not just keeping a leaf from being burnt.

Aloria stepped forward in surprise when Aang created fire and began to play with it. She could see he was saying something but she didn't know what. But when he suddenly stopped and began to push the fire away from his body she rushed forward to warn him to stop. Katara's hands were burnt in the accident. Aang was so concerned he went straight to her; luckily neither of them noticed the fire that had covered Aloria's right arm and hand. While Sokka and Aang were busy fighting Aloria dipped her arm in the water and hid so she could see the damage. The burn was on the back of her hand and covered her whole arm all the way up to her shoulder. Her fingers and palm was left untouched.

She frowned and quickly ran to Appa. Her leg was healed and now her arm was damaged. Quickly she tore off her shirt, ripped off the right sleeve and used the rest to cover her hand to her shoulder. She would deal with that later, she quickly placed on a new shirt and ran to find Aang, Katara and Sokka.

Katara had learned she was a healer and she had healed her hands. Aloria wondered if she should ask her to help or just let herself heal from the fire. She decided she would act as if thou she wasn't burnt and deal with the scars later.

Aloria was shocked when she saw Aang fighting Adm. Zhao. She couldn't help but laugh as Aang taunted him into burning down his ships. They left happily on Appa. Katara instantly healed the burn on Aang's arm. Aloria never spoke up and no one asked her why her hand was wrapped up, she assumed it was better this way then to tell Aang he had burnt her.

* * *

><p>After a quick trip up to the Northern Air temple and protecting the people who now lived there, they had finally moved on and finally got to the destination they had been trying to get to since the beginning.<p>

"Wow, this place is amazing," Aloria gushed as the wall came into view.

"I can't believe how many water benders live here," Katara exclaimed.

"We will find a master no problem," Aang's excitement was clear as day.

After the welcome feast/Princess Yue's sixteenth birthday, Sokka went after the Princess and Aang and Katara went to be taught water bending. She understood their anger when Master Pakku refused to train Katara, as he had refused to allow Aloria to sit in and practice even thou she couldn't bend water anyways. Aang needed to learn water even if Aloria and Katara couldn't stand by and give him support.

Aloria walked around the town, it was such a beautiful place, the icy building and the amazing structures. It was breath taking. She had never in her life seen such amazing things. Her wondering ended her up in the only warm place in the whole area. It was a spiritual place. She could feel the power around her, the warm air, and soft grass under her feet the trees. The pound held two fish one was black the other white and they swam in a circle like yin and yang.

Sitting at the head of the pond, Aloria placed her fists together, closed her eyes and blocked out all thought. Meditation was great for the mind, body and soul. New clean bandages were on her hand and arm, but only the white of it on her hand could be seen. She hoped she could help her body with the healing process by meditating.

It was also obvious that she wasn't needed for anything around the town and the rest of the gaang was busy. She needed to do something to help herself and keep her mind off everything going on around her. She had never had this kind of stress on her living in Ba Sing Se. She had never seen this kind of war take place and had to fight for any other reason than fun. It would be good for her to relax.

After hours of meditation, no food, water or sleep, her body slumped over from exhaustion and her brain shut down into a wonderful night's sleep with no nightmares.

She awoke the next morning finally joyful after a full nights rest. She stepped out into the city and noticed that it was already passed midday. She must have stayed up far later then she thought last night, but time has no meaning in meditation. It was time she found her friends and sees what they planned on doing next. They still had a lot left to do.

When she finally found them, they told her how Pakku was suppose to be Katara and Sokka's grandfather and how he had then agreed to teach Katara. Sokka remained quiet and didn't speak of anything about Princess Yue. Aang explained excitedly about all the fun things he did and everything he learned while bending water.

When Aloria learned they were going to stay in the city for a while longer, she searched out Pakku and asked him to teach her techniques and water bending stances without teaching actual water bending. She enjoyed her time learning how it would be to bend water. She learned control and the peace she felt doing the moves improved her mood and her sword abilities. If only Sokka would have patience and do what she was doing.

Soot began to fall mixing with the snow on the ground. The Fire Nation was coming. Aloria ran to meet up with Aang and Katara. Sokka was nowhere to be found. They found each other in the same room as everyone else. They listened to what was happening and that there would be a special team to go do something far more dangerous. Aloria shook her head when Sokka volunteered.

Night fell and Yue took Aang and Katara to the spiritual place she had found the other night. Aloria volunteered to stay behind and wait for the Fire Nation to finally attack. They parted ways but not before Aloria hugged Aang and Katara and told them good luck.

She sighed and stared at the advancing ships. They would be here soon, and she would do all she could to stop them from getting to Aang. Even if she lost her life in the fight she would be able to be proud of herself for standing there to defend her friends.

She slept there at her post, waking up with the sun rise. That was when the ships docked and the people started to pour in. The sun gave them their power, the cowards waiting till day break to try and destroy the city.

The fight was long a difficult one, and finally night fell. Water benders drew their power from the moon and the tides of the battle were now on their side. Aloria was tired from fighting, everything she did was physical up close combat and having the fire near her badly burnt arm only agitated the wounded skin.

It wasn't long before the moon became red and Waterbenders lost their powers. Confusion spiked all around, but Aloria wouldn't let up. She kept attacking the men around her, hoping in some way her physical abilities would keep some of the people from the city safe. The moon turned black and she believed all hope was lost, but she fought on.

Aloria was doing her best to push them back when she noticed a creature coming towards them. The large water like creature was throwing around and pushing the Fire Nation back. Aloria noticed that it was Aang inside the creature and she was finally witnessing the 'Avatar State'. She stood in awe and fear as Aang came closer, he swiped at her, but he only took out the Fire Nation solders.

The battle was won. But not without the loss of Yue's life to bring back the spirit of the Moon. Sadness was everywhere, but there was some relief that the Fire Nation was gone now.

* * *

><p>The continued forth on their journey to an Earth Kingdom whose general tried to bring out the 'Avatar State'. They traveled through the Cave of Two Lovers to reach Omashu to find it was taken over by the Fire Nation. They helped the people from Omashu escape, but Kind Bumi refused to be freed. The Swamp taught them a lot about themselves and Waterbending. They tried to convince a town that it was not Aang's fault for the death of their leader many years ago. They met up with Toph, who was to teach Aang Earthbending.<p>

After they landed and tried to clean up some of Appa's shedding fur, they began to unpack which brought Toph and Katara into a fight. They all settled in to sleep. They wouldn't get to sleep long.

"I think someone is coming," Toph stated.

Sure enough they could see some sort of vehicle coming towards them. They quickly packed and got on Appa.

"Who do you think they are," Aloria asked.

"I'm not completely sure, there is no Nation signs on the vehicle," Katara shrugged.

"I don't care who it is, all I want is some sleep," Sokka slumped down exhausted.

Appa landed again and once again Katara and Toph began to fight, Toph felt something coming, once again they were on Appa and flying away. Once more they tried to land but it didn't last long. They decided to move on and not land for the night. Finally day broke and they landed, the fight that started caused Toph to leave. They bathed Appa to get rid of his extra fur. Aang flew off with some of his fur while Katara and Sokka flew off in a different direction with Appa.

They didn't notice Aloria taking off and following Aang. She finally made it to the end of the trail to see Azula, Zuko and Aang fighting. She hid watching the fire and air battle it out. It wasn't too long into the fight when Katara, Sokka and amazingly Toph showed up. And shortly after so did Iroh.

Aang was cornered by Azula and Zuko. Aloria did the only thing she could do; she slid in front of Aang and stood her ground. Katara, Sokka, Toph and Iroh stood a few feet back watching in shock and fear. There was no way a none-bender could take on two powerful Firebenders.

"What are you doing, Aloria, get out of here," Aang yelled out at her.

Iroh's eyes widen with shock at the sound of her name. Instantly fear ran out in his heart for his nephew, "Zuko, do not fight her! You can_not_ fight her!"

"Uncle it will be easy she isn't a bender," Zuko shrugged him off.

"I'm not lying to you, Zuko. That is Aloria. She is the daughter of the family your father had murdered!"

"What does that have to do with anything," Azula snapped.

Iroh sent a small flame at Aloria, who was too shocked to move. Her hair fell from her bun and under it, was a small hair holder, golden with the Fire Nation symbol that showed a sign of high class.

"She is Fire Nation," Iroh said.

Azula sent fire right at her which she simply dissipated and retaliated with her own fire tossing Azula back into a building.

"I do not want to fight you, Zuko," Aloria said.

"But, you will not back down," it wasn't a question.

They fought hard with fire flying everywhere. Aloria's fire was like Azula's but the blue was so light it was hard to even see the flames.

"Back down now Zuko and I won't harm you," Aloria cried.

"NEVER!"

Azula regained herself and charged at them, narrowly missing Aloria's already burnt arm. She cried out in pain and covered her arm.

"Stop Zuko! Leave her be," Iroh screamed trying to gain Zuko's attention.

Aloria did everything in her power to only attack Azula and block Zuko. Anger flared when Azula aimed at her arm again. The bandage caught fire and she had no choice but the rip it off exposing the horribly red and irritated skin. The burn mark was in the shape of a dragon. The tail was on the back of her hand and its body wrapped all the way up her arm and the head of the dragon was on the top of her arm next to her shoulder.

"So you are injured," Azula chuckled.

"It was an accident. Fire bending is often a very dangerous thing," Aloria scrunched up her nose.

"Only in the hands that don't know how to use it," Azula snarled and sent jolt of lightning straight at Aloria.

Standing her ground, she used her fingers to redirect the lightning right back at Azula. After the lightning cleared, Azula was gone and so were Zuko and Iroh.

Aloria's face flushed in shame as she pulled her hair back to the top of her head, in her normal bun to cover the Fire Nation symbol.

"You… You're Fire Nation," Katara snarled.

"You lied to us," Sokka yelled.

"How could you betray us," Aang asked.

"I wasn't! I didn't! I'm _sorry_! I didn't mean to betray you! I'm not with the Fire Lord! He killed my parents when I was six years old! I lived in Ba Sing Se ever since! I in no way mislead you when I said I wanted to bring peace between the Nations! I'm nothing like the other Firebenders! I don't Firebend unless I have to! Please, listen. I never meant to hurt you! I don't consider myself Fire Nation anymore! I wasn't trying to lie! I never thought it would turn out like this! I was planning to tell you myself!

Please, I'm begging you. I never meant any harm. I just wanted to be a part of your group. I wanted to be able to help! Honest! I never thought badly of any of you! I never hurt you, nor did I ever try!"

"She is telling the truth. I can feel it," Toph stated.

"I'm sorry. You lied. You're Fire Nation and we cannot afford to have you with us," Aang looked sorrowful as he and the other's climbed aboard Appa, "yip yip."

Aloria stood there, with tears pouring down her face as she watched them leave her behind. After everything they had been threw and they still didn't trust her. Her feelings were crushed and her body felt weak. She could feel eyes on her back, but she did nothing. Her tears fell freely and the sobs wracked her body. She no longer had anything to live for.

"I have wondered for years if what the guards said were true. But it's obvious that they lied to the Fire Lord. For here you stand alive in front of me," Iroh's voice was soft.

"I never died that night. I lived on in hopes that one day I could help the Avatar take on Fire Lord Ozai."

"That burn, where did you get it," Iroh asked.

"Uncle, we should leave! It doesn't matter if she rots here or not," Zuko snarled.

"No. She will not be left here alone."

"Aang gave it to me. While trying to learn Firebending from a man named Jeong Jeong, he got a little over excited and he burnt me and Katara by accident. Katara was able to heal hers with her Waterbending, but I did not ask her to heal mine. They don't even know he was the one that gave me this."

"You are very selfless," Iroh bowed his head.

"More like hopeless," she replied with her head hung low, her tear drops could be seen falling and darkening the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I have a rep for not completing my stories, but I will be honest with you when I tell you I have already completed the whole story. I'm just rereading and editing threw my chapters before I post them.**

**There are 11 chapters, and they will all be posted in due time. This story is complete, my first to be completed in years.**

**Please, reviews would be much appreciated.**


	3. The New Avatar

**Chapter 3:**

**The New Avatar**

It had been a while since Aang and his friends had left her in that small destroyed city. She had traveled with Iroh and Zuko until they came across a village that needed to be saved from the Fire Nation. She had bid them fair well, hugging Iroh and telling them thank you over and over again. Now she stood here, in the city wondering what the next plan of action should be.

Deciding she would learn the town and talk to the people in it, she walked toward the center. Instantly there was talk about the Fire Nation and how they were taking all their money and harming their crops and destroying their way of life. She knew she had to help them, but first she needed to know if there were any benders among this village that would help her push the Fire Nation out. And even if there weren't, she wouldn't have to worry much. She could take them if she wanted to, but it was better with help.

After hours of searching and talking, she was able to find a few Earthbenders who were more than happy to help her remove the Fire Nation from her village. She explained to them her plain. She was to talk to them and distract them and when she had their full attention, they would attack from all sides and push them from the city.

She watched and they took off to the spots in the forest on all sides of the Fire Nation. It was odd. There wasn't that many of them here. With a sly smile she pulled the pin keeping her bun in place, the Fire Nation symbol proudly worn in her hair. She walked forward with her head held high and her body straight as if royalty. The men around the camp caught sight of her and instantly were standing on the offensive.

She held up her hands, as if showing she meant no harm. She stood before the leader of the team.

"Ah, Fire Nation, are you here to help out," his voice was rough and unforgiving.

A smile spread across her face, "In a way."

She dropped her hands. The second her hands hit her thighs the other Firebenders where incased with earth and couldn't move. They screamed in fright. The Leader growled at her and blasted her. She simply tossed the fire right back at him and charged him. The Earthbenders sent the captive Fire Nation flying. The Leader scrambled to his feet in fear and they all took off running.

The Earthbenders approached her cautiously as if afraid of her. She placed her hands behind her back showing that she wasn't going to bend at them.

"You failed to mention you're Fire Nation."

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help," Aloria urged them to believe her.

They thanked her for her help and told her she could stay in their village as long as she didn't cause any problems. She accepted and thanked them for their kindness.

She wore her hair down, it reached the top of her bottom, and it was wavy and very auburn. Her hair piece was a family heirloom. She wore it proudly in her hair. It made a perfect small loop on the top of her head (Think of Katara when she was in the Fire Nation in book three).

Word of the 'Girl of Fire' spread quickly through the village and surprisingly even further than that, no one in the village feared her and she had made many quick friends. It wasn't long till they received word from a village only a day's walk away was under siege by the Fire Nation. Aloria bid her friends fair well, and moved on.

She spent many days, simply walking from village and city, forcing the Fire Nation troops to retreat. She knew it wouldn't be long before the Fire Lord heard of the 'Girl of Fire' and sent more men out here to reclaim the area's she had taken back. She also knew someone would probably be out to kill her soon.

She had gotten lonely over the many days and nights. No more Aang to lead them around to do fun stuff, no more Katara telling her about the Southern Water tribe and her mothering ways, no more Sokka and his stupid jokes, and no more Toph and her laid back attitude. She kept her ears out and listened from time to time about the journey the Avatar and his friends were going through. From what she knew Aang had finally learned Earthbending and now all he needed was to learn Firebending.

The frown she had worn for some time now reappeared on her face as her abused feet continued to move her forward. The Day of the Black Sun was coming. And soon, she would need to find a very safe place to stay. She was after all a Firebender and if she knew the Fire Lord at all, that would be when he would send someone to try and snuff out her life.

Finally after days of walking Ba Sing Se came into view, she had been traveling there in hopes to hide there on the Day of the Black Sun. Fear filled her heart when she noticed the Fire Nation flag hung over the Earth Nation symbol.

"No no no no no no no no, this cannot happen! This is not right! There is no way this could have happened," tears streamed from her eyes.

She knew there was no way she could ever help them. She could never protect the city. It was so large and there were probably thousands of Fire Nation solders in side, she would probably lose her life trying to take the city back. It would be best to come back when she had others to back her up. But, to leave her beloved home in shambles made her extremely upset. She did the only thing she could do. Turn and walk the same way she came.

Exhausted from the long walk, she collapsed on her way to the next village her eyes closed and her body refused to budge.

* * *

><p><em>She could see them Aang and Katara. They were fighting Azula and Zuko. She wanted to help, but it was like she was simply watching. She wasn't there. Katara tried fighting them off with her Waterbending, but it seemed like nothing was helping.<em>

_They kept coming stronger and stronger as if thou their strength would never end. Aloria kept praying they would make it out, or Sokka and Toph would make it to their rescue. Her whole body tensed when she thought Katara was about to be killed._

_Of course, just in time she blocked with her water and was able to get out of the way. Aang was wrapped in a circle of Ice and she wondered what he was about to do._

_Suddenly he came out of the ice, in the 'Avatar State'. The sigh of relief came to soon when suddenly Aang was hit with a bolt of lightning. His body fell limply from the air._

* * *

><p>A scream tore from her mouth as her body felt like it was being crushed. The pain suddenly subsided and she stared down at her hands. There was nothing different about her, nothing at all. She looked around her. She was still in the forest she had passed out in on her journey.<p>

Confused and lost, she sat up and decided she would give herself some time to meditate and understand just what happened to her. Her back straight, her fists pressed together, she breathed in threw her nose and out threw her mouth. Total calm came over her and her body relaxed.

She startled and her eyes flew open to see somewhat of a forest around her. She was shocked. This was not the place she was just two minutes ago. No one was around, not a single person or animal. Frowning she stepped further into the forest. Taking care she attempted to Firebend but nothing came out. Something definitely wasn't right, the Day of the Black sun was still days away.

"Hello child," a gruff voice behind her spoke.

Turning around she slipped into her fighting stance. Shocked she dropped her hands. The man before her was none other the Avatar Roku. Stumbling a little she righted herself and bowed low to the man in front of her.

"Avatar Roku."

"You are here seeking what happened to you."

"I guess. I was just meditating. I didn't know it would bring me to… well where ever here is."

"This is the spirit world."

"But, I thought only the Avatar could travel to the spirit world."

"Child, you are now the Avatar."

"Are you crazy? I'm no Avatar," Aloria exclaimed with her hands held up.

"I will explain to you, why you are now the Avatar."

The moved slowly and sat down on the grass. She stared at the man before her, he was an amazing Firebender and an even greater bender altogether.

"You have always been an Avatar. There was a line of secondary Avatar's for as long as there was the Avatar. The Earth had always been ready to prepare a new Avatar when the previous one died. The line of Avatars that you are from, are there just in case the Avatar dies while in the 'Avatar State'. It has seemed that Aang died in the 'Avatar State'. Now the line of Avatar's that has been there waiting for its turn to start has been given its chance, and you are the new Avatar."

"But, Avatar Roku, I will never be ready in time to fight Ozai before the comet! I don't even know the other elements! Aang had already mastered three!"

"Aloria, you are our only hope now. As much as I hate to say it, but now the Avatar's duty to bring piece is now on your shoulders."

Her face fell and she cupped her hands over it. She wasn't ready for this. The tears came easily. Everything she ever knew was completely changed. She was now the Avatar. She was the one the world would depend on to bring piece and restore all the faith and love the world had been missing for a hundred years.

"Can I just ask one more question?"

"You may."

"Aang burnt me long ago when he first tried to fire bend. The scar, it's in the shape of a dragon. Is there any reason that would happen?"

"Yes, it marked you as a master of the flames and showed your powers to control the fire. But, it also symbolizes you as a future Avatar."

She pulled up her sleeve and stared at the scar that meant so much but came from nothing special. It had been an accident and yet had she known it at the time, she would have realized that she would one day be the Avatar. It was healed and the skin no longer was irritated and red. It was more of a blue-ish color.

"The color shows the color of your fire."

"Yeah, my fire is so light blue, it's almost impossible to see."

"The hottest flame burns the lightest blue."

"I just thought it was because I was different, not because my Firebending is better and hotter than others."

"Some things we cannot learn on our own. Sometimes it takes the help from others to fully know ones potential."

"Thank you Avatar Roku."

They bowed to each other and he showed her out of the Spirit world.

Her eyes opened and she looked around. She was back at her makeshift camp. She made her way to the stream she could feel flowing nearby. She stared at herself in the water. Nothing about her was different other then the color of her scar, which had been pink and was now tinted blue. Her brows drew together as she studied herself. Taking in a deep breath she slid into her stance.

Raising her hand she focused on the water in the stream. Master Pakku had taught her Waterbending in a way. So maybe she could use the knowledge he taught her to learn some of the basics. She grew frustrated when she couldn't get the water to bend to her will. Drawing in another breath she remembered what Master Pakku had told her. Water isn't like fire, there doesn't have to be complete control.

The water rose with her hands slightly but slipped almost the same second it rose. Snarling at the lack of control, she continued to try all night. She was finally able to hold only a ball of water between her hands. If she tried more than that, it would simply fall and splash onto the ground. She had to remind herself it's because water was fire's natural opposite.

Then she realized, she had to find the masters and learn to control the elements. How would she find them? Where would they even possibly be? She had one shot. If she knew Iroh, he would try to take back Ba Sing Se during or after the Day of Black sun.

Ignoring the fact she had just went there and tried to turn around; she walked back the now familiar path before her. She made it to the city only a day before the Day of the Black Sun. She was so tired from everything she had stopped so many times to rest it took her almost a week to get back to the city. She sat down around the crumbled part of the wall, hidden between some rocks. No one would find her and she would be safe the next day.

She slept the next day away. Gaining back strength she had lost in all her days walking from city to city. She needed this more then she thought. She didn't know how long she would wait here till they came.

It was only a few days before one by one all the members of the White Lotus appeared. It all started with Iroh, who had quickly nursed her back to health with good food and warm tea. Her heart sang in happiness when Master Pakku finally arrived. She approached him softly while he was alone.

"Master Pakku, I was hoping you could give me more lessons like the ones you taught me back at the Northern Water Tribe. But I was hoping you could maybe explain to me how it feels for a Waterbender to actually do the move?"

"You would like me to teach you as if you were a Waterbender?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I would really like to learn," Aloria bowed to show respect.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt. It would help me as well," Pakku gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Master Pakku, you won't regret it!"

She dashed from the tent excited. She needed to get on different clothes, something a little lighter to help her move better and bend easier. She returned to Pakku in a simple white tank top and black training shorts that went to mid thigh. She smiled brightly and bowed to him.

He started off with the first move he taught Aang. Iroh sat silently watching. Everyone now knew Aloria was a Firebender, so most the benders stood around watching interested in why a Firebender wanted to learn Waterbending techniques. Among them Aloria saw Katara and Sokka's father Hakoda. She could see the empathy in his eyes. He must know how they have left her behind when she needed them the most.

Master Pakku moved aside, letting her get used to the push and pull bend. She could feel the water, like fire, only this heartbeat wasn't as fast, it was slower almost gentle. When she knew she could do it, without actually showing them she could, Pakku came over and showed her a new bending. The same one Aang had perfected that took Katara the longest. The one where the water turns into a ball in their hands and they can move it however they want.

She knew she could pull the water to her hands, but she needed to feel how to push the water around how she wants it to go. She spent a good hour just repeating the move without pulling the water to her. Everyone around her who was watching was starting to get bored, she could tell when someone left to go off and do something, but Hakoda, Bato, and Iroh were still there and so was Pakku, who was waiting patiently to teach her the new bending, along with a few others, including King Bumi.

No one moved or made a noise. It was so quiet and she could concentrate finally without the small talking the man who had left was trying to make with Bato. Breathing in threw her nose and out threw her mouth, she aimed at the small pot that had a dead flower in it and lit it on fire. No one moved, or questioned her motives. She was going to do this, and she was going to get it right.

Another breath in threw her nose and out threw her mouth, and she pulled water to her. The ball floated in between her hands and she calmed herself and used the water to put out the plant. After the water fell, she clasped onto the ground exhausted, her body shaking for using all its energy just trying to move that tiny bit of water.

Suddenly the whole place was a mess of noise as everyone came out of their shock of her using Waterbending. Exclaims of Avatar and maybe anyone could bend other elements went around like wild fire. Standing up she held her hand up for silence and almost immediately the noise died.

"Aang died in the 'Avatar State'. I talked to Avatar Roku in the spirit world. He explained to me that there was always a 'back up' line of Avatar's waiting just in case the Avatar died in the 'Avatar State'. It just so happened that I'm that person. That is why the Fire Lord Ozai had my parents killed. He was lied to and was told that I had been killed, but really I had escaped and live in Ba Sing Se the last eight years. I never wanted this. I never asked for this. All I want is peace between the Nations. But, it's still how it's always been; only the Avatar can control all four elements."

Iroh stood and helped Aloria into the tent and laid her down on the blankets he had set out for her when he first arrived. He smiled at her and sat next to her head facing her body.

"You are brave. I know that no one wishes to be the Avatar. But, now it is your duty to learn the elements and fight the Fire Lord. We are happy to teach you the two elements you can. But, without Aang, you will not be able to learn Air bending."

"I understand, thank you Iroh."

He stayed by her side until she fell asleep. He stayed in the tent watching over her until he fell asleep.

The next couple weeks she spent doing nothing but busting her butt to learn Waterbending and Earthbending. Earthbending was easier for her, but King Bumi was always acting a bit crazy making her lessons harder to complete. Finally she had somewhat master both. She couldn't fully master them in the time she needed to help in the fight with Ozai. Sozin's Comet was due to come soon, and the day she would face him seemed to come faster then she could wish for.

"Iroh, where would your nephew go to train Aang Firebending?"

"Aang isn't alive, but if he were, he would probably take him to Ember Island. He knows to hide in the once place no one would look for them."

"Is there something I could use to get me there?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow, but showed her to the animal that would take her to Ember Island.

"Thank you Iroh, so much for everything. Thank you everyone for helping me so much when I needed it. I promise I will come back and help rebuild this city as soon as Fire Lord Ozai is dealt with!"

Excited yells called out to her as she left. Two caught her attention.

"Good luck Aloria, you're like a daughter to me," Iroh sighed quietly.

"Tell my children I love them and that I'm safe," Hakoda called out.

She promised herself she wouldn't stop till she reached Ember Island. She was glad that for once, she didn't have to walk the whole way.


	4. Consoling

**Chapter 4:**

**Consoling**

After almost two whole days, Ember Island finally came into view. She sighed in relief. Now, she could only hope that Iroh was correct and that they were here. If she knew right Aang was still alive and she needed him to teach her Airbending. She had to know how to bend air as well. Only three elements wouldn't put her at much of an advantage.

She had thought maybe he was alive when she had traveled multiple times to the Spirit world and each time, he was never there. All she could do was hope and pray that this trip wasn't a huge waste of time on her part. The lizard like animal she rode passed out as soon as it reached land. She felt bad for pushing it so hard, but she needed to get here sooner than later.

It was then she saw Firebending from a building nearby. That had to be the house she needed to go to. It didn't take her very long to reach the building. No one was at the front, so she walked cautiously around the side. She peaked around the corner to have four benders posed to attack and a glinting blade pointed her way.

Her hands came up and she stepped around the corner. She sarcastically glanced over at Toph, who of course couldn't see her.

"What are you doing here," Zuko snapped.

"Iroh told me that if Aang were still alive this is where you would be. Katara, Sokka, your father sends his love and hopes that you stay safe in the war."

"How do you know our father," Sokka was obviously angry.

"I waited at Ba Sing Se. The order of the White Lotus is there, and Hakoda and Bato happened to be there as well."

"Why would Uncle send you here," Zuko asked.

"Um… well… you see… he wanted me to…. Um…."

"Just spit it out already," Aang sighed.

"He told me to seek out someone who could help me. And that someone is you Aang. I need your help."

"And why should I help you?"

"I want to get this straight. I never once caused any harm to _any_ of you. I never said a single bad thing about you guys. I care deeply for all of you. I was your friend. After you ditched me, Iroh and Zuko lead me to a village that needed help from the Fire Nation and for many days I walked around from town, city, and village and drove the Fire Nation out. I helped many people, but I did see a few die and I have watched life from a point of view I never wanted to see it.

Aang you died that day. I don't know what you were doing, but I know that Azula's lightning hit you and you died, in the 'Avatar State'. The world had always had a second line of Avatar's waiting to take the place of the first if they died in the 'Avatar State'. That just so happened to be me.

I never wanted this. I never asked for any of this. I wanted peace and tranquility. I want happiness and love. I didn't want to be the Avatar. I know now that Fire Lord Ozai had my parents killed because he feared I would become the Avatar after he killed Aang and then I would take control over him. His men told him I was dead, but in fact I was not. Regardless on if he knows if Aang is alive or dead, I'm a new weapon, he won't be prepared for."

Aloria put her hands down and took a couple steps forward, when no one attacked, she sat on the stairs, her exhaustion from being up for almost forty-eight hours straight taking a toll on her.

"I'll help you. In return you will train Firebending with Zuko and I."

"I'm still not as good as I would like to be with water and earth. Master Pakku couldn't teach me much because I hadn't learned air yet, and King Bumi was a little out of it most the time."

"I'd happily teach you Earthbending," Toph nodded to her, "when I first met you, I noticed you see through your feet the same way I do."

"It comes in handy," She laughed happily.

"Katara what do you say you and I help her learn the rest of water once she has the hang of air," Aang asked.

Her eyes narrowed at Aloria but she simply nodded before storming off.

"I feel as if everyone hates me, even though the only thing I ever did was not mention I'm Fire Nation."

"It will take time for all of us to trust you again," Sokka sighed sitting next to her.

"It takes trust to sit next to a Firebender," she smirked moments before covering his eyes with her hands.

He began to freak and pulled away quickly, "What the hell was that about?"

"Just trying to have a little fun, I wouldn't hurt you Sokka, I didn't even Firebend!"

Toph began to laugh and soon Aang followed.

Everyone calmed down and was sitting around casually. Zuko looked a bit nervous, Katara still seemed upset, Toph was picking away at her ears, Sokka was stuffing his mouth, and Aang was sitting next to Aloria on her right side.

Before she could react, he ripped the sleeve covering her right arm off and he stared at the blue scar that marred her arm. He marveled at the look of the dragon and how actually detailed it really was.

"I bet this hurt, how long did it take to heal?"

"It took many weeks to finally heal."

"Katara could have healed it you know," Aang urged.

"I didn't want you guys to know."

Everyone's attention was on her now. They were all watching her with looks of confusion and interest.

"Why didn't you want us to know," Katara asked.

"Simple, you guys were busy; I didn't want to make anyone feel bad."

"What do you mean," Sokka inquired.

"Aang was learning how to Firebend, and when he was playing and accidently burn Katara, I had tried to stop him. My right sleeve caught on fire and my arm was horribly burnt. I tended to the wounds before I found you guys again and we left. I was in a long sleeve shirt and I tried to hide my right hand as much as I could. Aang already didn't want to Firebend. I didn't want to make him feel even worse and not Firebend ever again."

"I did this to you," the remorse and guilt in Aang's voice was plain as day.

"Don't feel bad, Aang. It hurt for a while, but now it doesn't hurt and the scar actually shows that I'm the new Avatar. It's the same color as my flame and the mark of the Dragon shows I'm a master Firebender. It's not a burden to have this."

"But, I burnt you. I burnt you and none of us even noticed something was wrong. How can I call myself the Avatar when I harmed two innocent people and one of them is left scared for life?"

"Aang calm down! Really, it's perfectly fine! I love my Dragon. It shows character and it proves strength! Please, don't fret about something so small. Fire is life, and while dangerous its abilities can bring forth something amazing," Aloria hugged Aang and smiled at him when she pulled away, "I don't blame you guys for leaving me. I knew I deserved it. But it didn't hurt any less as I missed you all every day."

Later that night Aloria decided to walk along the beach. It wasn't long before she bumped into Zuko who was sitting on a beached log.

"Could I join you," her voice was nervous and unsure.

"Yeah," Zuko's voice was rough.

She slowly sat next to him, there was only a few inches between them, "Is something bothering you, Zuko?"

"Aang is harder to train then I thought. He is constantly acting like a kid and joking around."

"Zuko, he is a kid! He is twelve years old! I'm only fourteen for that matter!"

"I had to grow up at thirteen!"

"Listen, I had to grow up at six and be responsible and get a job the second I turned ten because that is what I had to do. But, I still like to act like a child sometimes. It helps. The stress isn't so over bearing and you just get to let loose and have fun. Sometimes, it's easier to pretend your life is perfect for a few hours, then to stress for days on end."

Zuko looked over at Aloria. Her eyes were watching the waves as they crashed against the shore. Her Auburn hair glowed softly in the moonlight, her emerald eyes were suddenly staring straight into his. He blushed and looked away. This wasn't right; he had Mai, so why did it feel different, somehow stronger just by looking at her. He cleared his head moments before she spoke.

"It's not a crime to stare someone in the eyes. It actually helps you see who the real person is underneath all the layers we place on top to hide who we really are," her voice was soft, no hint of malice or anger, "I wondered if you would ever remember me. But, it seems you haven't."

"Remembered you, why would I even have memories with you?"

"Believe it or not Zuko, you and I used to play together when I was younger. I was three when we met, and you were five. Of course, you knew me up until your father murdered my parents only a week after my sixth birthday. I had hoped since you were eight when we last saw each other, that you would have remembered something."

"I remember when I was eight, this little girl I used to play with. She kissed me on the cheek and told me she cared for me. I remember playing games with her instead of my boring sister. I remember her, but, I can't remember what she looks like or her name."

"That was me, Zuko. I kissed you on the cheek on my sixth birthday. I was wearing a beautiful red dress my mom had bought for me just for this day. I also had my hair piece in, because on my sixth birthday, she gave it to me. She didn't wear it, and it was a family heirloom she wanted me to have it."

"I remember now. I remember feeling hurt when you didn't show up to meet me to play a week after the party. I remember being so upset because you never came. No one ever told me why."

"I'm sorry Zuko. I never wanted to break that promise, but I had to leave, or I would have been killed. I mean being the Avatar and everything, your father wouldn't have stopped till my heart had."

Zuko looked back at the girl sitting next to him. The sadness in her voice and eyes had caught his attention. She had been suffering all these years because of the man he had once called father. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into a tight hug. He wouldn't let her be hurt anymore. His father would pay for what he did, even if it wasn't him who delivered that final blow.

They pulled apart and sat in silence for a while longer. The night was growing old and the sun would be up to awaken them. They both needed some sleep and sitting here in each other's company would only make them feel better, emotionally not physically.

"Goodnight Zuko. I hope we can talk again shortly."

"Goodnight Aloria."

Now he knew why he felt so strongly for this girl. She was his first real friend, the first person that cared for him besides his mother. She had shown him love and compassion. She had told him never to give up on himself, because he would be an amazing Firebender if he would calm down and put his mind into it. Besides his mother, she was the only person to ever believe in him.

Guilt ran threw his body as he laid down to sleep. He would talk to her, and figure his feelings out with time. He was sure the only feelings he had for this long lost girl was friendship.

Aloria groaned as the sun woke her up. She dressed quickly in her normal tank top and shorts before running out to meet the boys. Today was the day; she was going to learn to be an Airbender!

Zuko's eyes widened when he saw Aloria come bounding out of the house. The plain white tang top hugged her body, and showed off her arms. Her shorts were loose, but showed more leg then he had ever seen on her. He gulped and forced himself to sit on the steps with Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

"I'm ready," Aloria exclaimed in excitement.

Aang began with the basics and before long the two were riding around on air scooters childishly. Not paying attention they slammed into each other. Aloria was on her back on the ground and Aang was on top of her. Her hair was all around like a red halo. Aang began to laugh and so did Aloria.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again," Aloria cheered as Aang stood up and helped her.

"It was always my favorite!"

Aloria began to think, if she could hold the air under her like that, maybe she could build pressure and have herself fly in a way. While no one was paying attention, since Katara was arguing with Aang about the position they had fallen into, she pushed with all her might. The air exploded and she went rocketing into the sky. It was thrilling till she reached the end of her climb and began to fall back to earth.

She definitely wasn't prepared for this part. Everyone's eyes were on her now, as she fell she quickly created a scooter under her which took the impact off her and onto the air, but she still managed to fall face first onto the ground. Moaning, she rolled over to see Aang and Zuko standing on either side of her.

"I didn't think that one threw."

Aang laughed along with Sokka, and Toph.

"It's not funny guys, she could have seriously been injured," Katara huffed as she came over and healed the minor injuries to Aloria's face.

"I think I need a break," Aloria sighed, closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"Well, that was quick," Sokka blinked.

"I'll just take her to her room," Zuko stated as he slipped his arms under her upper back and thighs.

He quickly carried her to her room. He sat there nervous watching her sleep. Katara might have healed her, but he was still getting nervous that she was still injured. He fell asleep watching her.

She woke up a few hours later, and noticed Zuko slumped over in front of her. She forced herself not to giggle, and left the room. It was night time so everyone was asleep and she was alone. She sat outside the door on the ground, and began her meditation. This time, she refused to go into the Spirit world. All she wanted to do was seek enlightenment from herself to help with her bending.

If only she could master her bending of all four elements before the final fight, maybe then she would stand some sort of ground against Fire Lord Ozai if she really needed to. Her meditation cut short when she began to cry. It felt like everything was against her. Like the world was laughing at her and poking fun at her misery. She now realized how Aang felt when he first found out.

While she lost her childhood long ago, being the Avatar was a strain on her emotions she didn't think she was ready for. Her hands cupped her face; she curled into a ball and let out her emotions. She could feel eyes on her, but she didn't stop. A Warm hand placed itself on her shoulder and pulled her into his body. She sat sideways in his lap with her arms around his neck.

She gripped hard onto his clothes and buried her head between his head and shoulder. He held her still even thou her body was shaking violently from the crying. She was older than him by two years, but her body was so much smaller than his. She seemed so fragile, yet he knew she was stronger than a lot of benders, and in some ways stronger then himself.

Neither felt the eyes of all their friends on them. Neither of them knew they could hear everything they were saying as they were all standing by an open window.

"I can't promise much, but the pain and burden gets better as time goes by," Aang spoke softly to the weeping girl in his arms.

She pulled back and stared straight at his face, their face a few inches apart. Her eyes were red and tear stains on her face, but her eyes shined with hope and her mouth had a slight smile.

"I need you guys. I need all of you. I never hurt so badly in my life as when you left me behind."

"I'm sorry I chose to leave you behind. I felt it was what was best for the team since you hadn't been honest with us."

"I don't disagree with your choice Aang. You know what's best and what you need to do. And no matter where we all go when the war is over. I hope we can all remain friends and stay close, even if we are far apart."

"What are your plans after the war," plain curiosity in his voice.

"Honestly? I plan to be helping someone very close to me take back Ba Sing Se, during the war, and after I want to stay with him and open up his new tea shop."

"I think I know who you're talking about."

"He and I, we bonded while I learned bending. He is like a father to me, and he told me he thinks of me as a daughter. It will be nice to have something, some kind of family after I'm done helping out."

"I was wondering if for a bit, that you would like to help me restore the Air Nomads?"

"Of course, Aang. I want to help all of you, do whatever it is that needs done. I want to help everywhere a little at a time. I'll start with my home of Ba Sing Se, I'll help with the Air Nomads, but then, I would like to help the Fire Nation. They aren't all bad people, and the ones that got caught in the war deserve to have some peace."

Aang laughed and hugged her to him. She sighed happily; she did have friends and someone who knew just what she was going through. She would definitely be able to get through this.

Suddenly they jumped to their feet and began chasing each other around on Air scooters, laughing and enjoying themselves until finally they had to make their way to bed for the exhaustion had kicked in.


	5. Confessions

**Chapter 5:**

**Confessions**

The day had just barely started, but she had already noticed that Zuko and Katara were avoiding her. They would stand around talking with everyone but they gave very short clipped answers when she asked them questions. It didn't take Aloria long to give up trying to talk to them and walk off to train with Aang.

They started off showing one another move for move. Trying to impress and beat the other's bending in the good name of fun. They laughed and joked while they tried to best each other. It was a great way for them to train because it pushed them both to their limits and their limits kept stretching.

"You think maybe we could take a break," her out of breath tone alerting Aang to her exhaustion.

"Yeah, I think it's time for a break."

Aloria wondered off and laid on the stand next to the water. Every time the tide came in it went up to her chest and then retreated. The cold water calmed her nerves and helped her cool down from all the Firebending. She smiled at the clear blue sky.

"What are you to Aang," Zuko asked as he sat down a few feet away from her.

"He is my friend."

"Are you sure of that," the jealousy clear in his voice.

Aloria sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, covering the now see-though top, "Are you worried that I'm going to replace our friendship with Aang's?"

"Something like that," Zuko looked away, he wasn't about to admit that seeing her in Aang's arms last night had spiked jealousy that he couldn't explain, he only liked her like a friend right? He had Mai didn't he? Wasn't she everything he wanted?

She got on her hands and knees and leaned forward and kissed his check, "no matter who I hang out with, or who I befriend Zuko, I will always care for you, very much."

Zuko blushed furiously. He couldn't figure out the emotions she was bringing out in him. Mai didn't even make him feel like this. He couldn't explain anything that was happening in his life now. She moved and sat down again, but closer. He could fell the coolness of the water even though there was a good two inches between them.

Her knees came up and her arms wrapped around them, her chin rested on her knees, "Zuko, I always wondered if I would ever meet you again, if I would ever get to see you again. I wondered if you would still like me and think of me as a friend, or if you would have forgotten me. It's nice to know that even though the years have changed us both, we are still close."

"It will remain that way."

She smiled widely at him before gazing off at the ocean.

"I didn't want to be rude, but I overheard some of your talk with Aang last night."

"It's not rude. He and I weren't trying to hide it or anything."

"Are you really going to help my Uncle take back Ba Sing Se?"

"Yeah, I promised I would be there when the time comes."

"What about the actual battle?"

"Aang and the other's have it covered. I would just be standing there doing nothing while all of you had something to do. Plus, I want to make sure Iroh is alright."

"Did you use to talk to him when we were kids?"

"All the time. He was an amazing person then and still is now. His mind is rich with many unbelievable things and his wisdom is far beyond his years. He is like a father to me."

"I'm sure he would love to have a daughter like you."

"And he would love to have a son like you."

"I have done nothing but horrible things to him," Zuko hung his head in shame.

"You did the most important thing. You found your path and you're taking it. Zuko, no matter what, Iroh will always love you."

Zuko clinched his teeth and looked away from her. He didn't want to look her in the face. Even though it sounded like what she said was true, he still wanted to guilt himself with the pain he put his Uncle threw.

"Time will heal everything."

Aloria spoke as she stood and walked away. Her arms crossed over her chest. Later she came out front to see Zuko and Aang Firebending, while Katara, Toph and Sokka were eating. Aloria dressed in her normal Fire Nation wear of a red silk kimono like top with a low neck line and a mid-thigh length skirt. All of her hair was pulled threw her heirloom hair piece in a high pony tail.

Everyone else was wearing their Fire Nation wear so she didn't look completely out of place, but she was blushing furiously. She hadn't worn her Fire Nation clothes in eight long years, and these were the ones she had passed down to her from her mother and had just recently been able to fit into.

Noticing all eyes on her she blushed even more, her hands were nervously rubbing together in front of her, her eyes roaming from face to face, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry. I ruined all my other clothes. I only have my Fire Nation outfits to wear."

"You look like a woman," Sokka gapped, "Ow, Toph what was that for?"

She blushed even harder, looking away from everyone, "my mother gave me these clothes when I was little telling me I could wear them when I get older. I am so used to all my Earthbending clothes. I could always try to find something else."

"You look great," Aang said trying to be encouraging.

Aloria couldn't help but see the anger and jealousy flash across Katara's face and she took in notice when the other girl refused to comment on her clothes.

She came forward and started training with the boys. Soon it got heated and they began to battle each other for fun. But when Aloria jumped into the air and did a spin kick, Katara began ranting about how she was being irresponsible while in a skirt and that she should be more respectful to herself and others to refrain from showing off her private parts.

Aloria blinked as she stared straight at Katara; purposely she lifted her skirt and stated, "I'm wearing shorts."

Katara blushed and left embarrassed. Aloria looked alarmed that she did something wrong and ran after Katara. She found her sitting in her room alone.

Aloria knocked on the open door, "Can I come in?"

Katara merely nodded and looked away from her. Aloria walked in and sat down near her.

"Something is bothering you other than me training with Aang and Zuko," Aloria stated.

"I'm just confused."

"What about?"

"Everything! I like Aang and seeing you closer to him then I am makes me jealous but I know that if he wants to be with someone else then I want him to be happy. I'm upset because I could have been with him, but I think the war is more important than a relationship right now!"

Aloria moved to sit in front of her and stared Katara in the eyes, "Listen, please?"

Katara nodded.

"I like Aang. I really like him, but I don't have feeling for him. He is an amazing friend and that's all I see him as and that's all that will ever be between us. He is a great guy and you will be a very lucky woman when you two get together. Wait! Just hear me out, okay? You might think he likes me as more than a friend, but I know his love for me is like the love between a brother and sister! I feel the same type of love for him, but never could I see him as more than that.

When I was little, I had a crush on my best friend, and I still want to be with him, even though it's been eight long years and we are both completely different. But, he doesn't know I care for him in that kind of a way and I know he is already taken, so I'm enjoying my time with him as his best friend still, because as long as he is in my life in some way, I'm happy.

As of the war, yes it is very important that Aang concentrates on the war so that he can win, but love is very inspiring and it gives someone a reason to fight! Aang will be extremely excited when you finally tell him your feelings. I'm more then sure he feels the same way as you do. But, if you feel you have to wait till after the War, you can.

Just remember Katara, I'm your friend to. And I want to help all of you be happy!"

Katara flung her arms around Aloria's neck and hugged her tight. It was nice to know she had a friend even when she treated her so horribly since she joined the team because she was scared Aang liked her more. She forgave her, and that meant the world to her.

As they got near the door to go outside, they heard Zuko, Aang, Sokka and Toph discussing how they thought Katara and Aloria was going to get in a huge fight and the two of them were going to put a huge strain on the group. The talk ended the second they opened the door and walked over to sit with them.

"I guess you're all wrong," Katara laughed.

"It's sad to know you guys think so lowly of me that I would run off to pick a fight with Katara," Aloria sighed, the false sadness in her voice was only noticeable to Katara.

"You really think I would pick a fight with the Avatar," Katara challenged.

Everyone looked around nervous pretending that they didn't hear either girl say anything. Sokka began to whistle. The girls looked at each other and laughed. It was so easy to catch them off guard, more so when Toph's feet weren't on the ground and nor were her hands.

Later, Katara, Toph and Aloria got together for training. It was time she bettered her Earthbending and Waterbending. Aloria liked Katara's soft ways and praise, it helped her feel better when she had a hard time with a certain bend, but she also preferred Toph's hard criticism and her mean insults, it pushed her to focus and bend harder then she would normally.

While Aloria excelled at Metalbending, she had a very rough time with healing. It took hours, but finally she got the hang of healing small wounds. But she knew if she tried to heal something larger, she wouldn't be able to. She wasn't skilled enough yet.

They collapsed on the ground. They weren't all that tired, but they were ready to take a break and the sun had begun to fall. There was only three more days till Sozin's Comet, three more days to better Aang's Firebending, and to prefect Aloria's Waterbending.

The next day was much like the day before. Katara, Toph, Zuko and Aang were practicing all their bending. The glanced around and noticed Sokka and Aloria were nowhere in sight. Confused about what was going on, they suddenly heard the clank of metal on metal.

Sokka's voice carried over to them, "I didn't know you were this good."

"Hand to hand combat is my specialty. Eight years of no bending gave me time to take up a sword."

They came around the corner. Sokka was walking backwards and running at points to avoid her sword falls. He snuck around and charged at her, almost catching her off guard, she pushed forward bring down her sword when he slammed his sword, flat against her side, knocking the air out of her lungs, and she was sure left a bruise. Grunting under the force of the blow she knocked him onto his back. Using his position against her, he took her feet out from under her. She fell back and cracked her head on the hard cement.

Sokka scrambled to his feet, he was scared he had seriously injured her. He bent over her to check if she was breathing and was promptly socked in the face, knocking him onto his bottom. His left hand held his cheek as he stared in shock at the unmoving girl in front of him.

"One rule of fighting, it doesn't matter who you are fighting, you never drop your guard," with that said she quickly rolled to her side and emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground.

Katara ran over with her healing water. She forced Aloria to lay flat and healed her head. Aloria didn't mention the horrible pain in her side. That bruise was going to be huge, she could already feel it.

"You should really be careful. You don't need to go into the final battle with a head injury," Katara yelled at both of them.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Sokka cried out in defense.

"It was an accident. I don't mind. Honestly Katara, I would have been fine in a day or two," Aloria protested.

"Yeah, a day or two and then the comet would be here and you would have missed out on perfectly good training!"

Aloria sat up and sighed. She was right. They were just trying to have fun, but they had to think about the fact the war was in couple days and they all had to be in tip top shape or they would never make it in the fight. It wouldn't do well for all of them to go into the war harmed and end up losing because they weren't paying attention while training.

Aloria began practicing everything she knew with a renewed seriousness. If anyone had been watching her closely instead of paying attention to their own bending, they would have noticed she was favoring her right side. The bruise had already started to hurt and the pain was making it difficult for her to move around and use some of the more complicated forms of bending.

This was going to be a problem in the fight, but she was going to attempt to heal it that night while everyone was asleep. She could probably get it to a soft ache by the time the fight came, and it would help her practice her healing.

Slowly everyone started to break off and go in. Zuko stood there watching Aloria working hard at perfecting her bending. It was so dark outside, he knew she needed to get some sleep but she didn't look like she was ready to budge.

"Aloria," Zuko called out to her.

Either she didn't hear him, or she was ignoring him. She continued to blast fire, move water, shoot the earth and blast air. He approached her from the side, grabbing both arms and holding her still.

"You're going to exhaust yourself."

Her eyes connected with his, "I know I might, but I have to be ready for the final fight."

"You will be, trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"I have faith in you."

"Zuko, I…"

Her face flushed, their lips were only a breath apart. Her breath hitched. Her eyes slid closed. Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes closed and he pressed his lips firm against her. He let go of her hands and his arms dropped to her waist. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him against her.

He never felt this feeling with Mai. The feeling he had was like butterflies in his stomach. His nerves were on end and his body tingled. They parted and stared straight into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry Zuko."

"What do you mean?"

"I should have respected you and Mai, but I couldn't stop myself," she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He barely had time to blink and she was gone. The shock wore off soon and he began franticly searching the whole island for her. She was nowhere to be found. He laid in his room trying to think about what happened, but he couldn't stop thinking he did something wrong.

Everyone sat down on the stairs besides Aang. Both Aang and Aloria had gone missing in the night. It was going to be difficult to try to find them both. But, they had to try. Appa was ready when they took him out to fly.

"Why are we headed toward the Earth Nation?"

"Because I know someone that can find at least one of our missing friends."

They were able to convince the women with the shirshu to take a smell. It was a surprise when she told them that Aang no longer existed. But when he gave the shirshu the smell from one of Aloria's old clothes, Nyla took off.

They followed her all the way to the broken wall of Ba Sing Se. They camped for the night and when they were ambushed by the elder's and lead to the camp, Zuko forgot he was there for Aloria and went to apologize to his uncle.

The next morning they stood, waiting, hoping that Aloria would shed some light on things that were going on. Maybe, she could tell them where Aang was. Or at least explain why she suddenly up and left.

She came from her tent, in her Fire Nation clothes. Surprise showed on her face, then confusion.

"Where's Aang?"

"We were kinda hoping you could tell us," Katara nervously said.

"I don't know where he is. I haven't talked to him since yesterday when I told him that today I was due back here in Ba Sing Se."

"How come you told him and not us," Sokka asked.

"Because he understood why I have to be here. Because, he was willing to let me come here without insisting I stay."

She was right, but it didn't make them feel any better that she only told Aang where she was going.

"Iroh has faith that Aang will be there when the battle starts. You don't need to worry about him."

"So, you're staying," Zuko asked.

"Yes, I will be here. At least, until the war is over. I'm sorry. My duty is here to my city."

"What about last night," Zuko asked grabbing her hand as she turned to talk away.

The other's shared a glance at each other, unsure of what was really going on.

"I meant every word I said Zuko. I'm sure we will all make it through this war, and if you feel the same, then you can come find me. I will still be here rebuilding Ba Sing Se. But your duty should be to your people, being the Fire Lord is a huge responsibility."

"Aloria, it doesn't mean that…"

"It does not mean that you can't come see us. It just means you will have a lot on your plate and even more on your mind. Believe me Zuko, I have faith everything will work out how it should."

She left him standing there, staring after her.

"You're the guy she was talking about."

"Yeah, I'm that guy."


	6. Sozin's Comet: The Battle of Ba Sing Se

**Chapter 6:**

**Sozin's Comet: The Battle of Ba Sing Se**

It was time, the power from the comet was flowing threw her veins. She remembered everything they had talked about. While all the Grand Master's of the White Lotus where to fight off as many of the Fire Nation around the outskirts of town, she was to make her way to the center and gain control. She was to do this, because she had the power of all elements at her side.

She stood next to Iroh, on the raised earth as Earthbenders forced the earth to ride them into the city. Aloria's eyes filled with tears as she saw the state her once amazing city was in. The houses were destroyed; the people who used to live here were nowhere to be found. The anger blocked the pain. She stood tall, and remembered her place in the war. She was here to free her city and help the world regain peace.

The fighting began as soon as the Fire Nation noticed them coming. Aloria dropped down and began searching the streets to find a clear path to the center of the city. But every way she looked there was Fire Nation solders. Cursing her bad luck she decided to pick a route and go. She blasted them away with Airbending. Each street she chose had more Fire Nation solders. She traded off with each element. Fighting her way to what she hoped was the center of the town.

Iroh breathed fire, blasting his path clear. His time in the prison helped more then he wanted to admit. He could hear Bumi's laugh, Master Pakku's splashing, the cling of metal from Master Piandao's sword, but he could not hear anything from Aloria. He hoped that meant she had made it more toward the center and not that she was in trouble.

Sweat started to pour from her; she was having a hard time fighting them off. Her hand slipped to cover her side. The frown on her face didn't stop her from forcing her way further. She was supposed to be some great Avatar, but unlike Aang she didn't have thousands of people's power at her beck and call.

Fire flew past her face, but she continued to push through. Using some water, she healed the burnt skin on her cheek. One after another the solder's fell, and with each one she brought down to their knees, her power drained just a bit more. Her body screamed for her to stop, to sit still and rest. Her need for water was easily taken care of with a simple twitch of her wrist.

Her breath came at short pants when she finally neared the city center. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened when she realized that this was a trap. She was surrounded and there was no way in her state she could stop all of them at once. They were going to beat her, if she didn't do something quickly. She would not be a prisoner of war.

Her slumped body stood tall, her jaw set firm. She was going to do this and they would see just what she could do. Using surprise, she blew a few of the men away, froze a couple, and incased a few in earth. But there was still ten men surrounding her. Sliding into fighting stance, she prepared herself. She was not going to let this be the end.

If she just somehow get rid of these guys and she would have control of the center of the city and maybe the others would retreat. She braced herself for the fight. Using her skills, she began picking off the benders one by one. To her surprise, there were a couple solders here who weren't benders at all.

It took her a long time, but finally she had it down to just three none-benders. Her bending was almost completely gone. Her strength was suffering and her stance was becoming sloppy. The one thing she didn't know was they had seen her favor her right side. They now knew her weakness. The bruise had been more then she had originally thought and she was unable to heal it.

The three circled her; her eyes followed their movements, tracking every step, calculating every move. They stopped, one behind her, one to diagonal left and right. The one of the left charged along with the one behind her, she side stepped to the right to avoid them, and they crashed into each other. Moments later a hard forced knocked into her right side, blinding her with pain.

She couldn't breathe, she was sure that the rib that had cracked during the mock fight with Sokka was completely broken now. She gasped for air and stepped rapidly away from the three solders. She was still slightly blind from the pain, her eyes darkened around the edges making it almost impossible to see the men standing before her.

They began to stride towards her, her feet struggled to match their pace walking backward. Her back slammed into a wall, right in the center. There was no way she would make it to the edge to get away in time. Using the last of her strength she blasted two of the men who were approaching her away. The last one slammed his sword threw her left side and into the wall behind her. She was only thankful she was sitting now.

The pain was overwhelming, tears poured from her eyes and her head hung down and she began to black out. Her only regret was not finding out if Zuko actually cared about her like she did him. She wished Aang luck, and prayed all their friends would survive this horrible war. Just as she finished that last thought her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the world went back.

* * *

><p>Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki and Aang had met up when Aang knew something was wrong. They instantly got on Appa and took off toward the Earth Nation. Zuko stood there praying that nothing had happened and Aloria was still alive and safe.<p>

They landed in Ba Sing Se only a few short hours later. They ran toward the camp of the White Lotus. All the elders stood there, besides Iroh and Aloria was missing.

"Where is she? Where is Aloria," Zuko demanded.

"Iroh told us to wait here till you arrived and to bring you to the center of the city," Master Pakku spoke, all of them were quiet and their heads were down.

"I don't care about the center of the city; I want to know where Aloria is!"

Despite his protests, they followed the elders to the center. Aang knew something was wrong, King Bumi didn't have his glint in his eye and he was unusually silent. The foreboding feeling mixed in threw all their emotions the closer they got to the city center. They walked into it, to see Iroh leaning over against the wall, his back to them. He stood up slowly and turned around, his face was grave.

"Honestly, there is nothing I can say that will prepare you for what you're about to see," tears began to fall and the sadness roughened his voice, "so; I will merely let you see for yourself."

He stepped out of the way. Aloria was sitting on the ground, her head was hung down. It looked almost like she was asleep, but the large puddle of blood around her body let them know it was more than that. A sword hilt stuck out of her left side, but that was it. No part of the blade could be seen.

The group began to cry at the sight of their friend whose body lay there unmoving. It seemed like a dream, a nightmare they would all wake up from soon.

"Aloria," Zuko cried, "Aloria! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Zuko ran to her side, and ignored the blood. He kneeled next to her. He could see her right side, as her shirt had been ripped to shreds.

"What's this bruise," Zuko asked his Uncle.

"She said it was nothing. Just a little bruise she got from sparring with Sokka, but before battle, she explained to me that she had thought it was a bruise and she had attempted to heal it with her own water healing, but it turned out to be a fracture in her rib."

Sokka's mouth dropped open and the tears fell harder, "You mean this is all my fault?"

"No, Sokka," a small voice drew their attention to the girl held to the wall by the sword, "It was not your fault, not at all. Not even a little bit. I wasn't strong enough."

She began to cough, blood sprayed everywhere. She lifted her head up, her eyes were soulless and her face was sunken and shallow from the loss of blood.

"You're alive," Zuko cried and grabbed her right hand, holding on as if he let go she would leave forever.

"For the moment," her voice grew weaker.

"Is there anything we could do Iroh," Katara asked.

"Maybe if you had some spirit water from the Northern Water Tribe, you could use your water healing, but that alone won't be enough."

Everyone's eyes turned to Master Pakku, and the frown on his face let them know that he did not have any of the sacred water on him.

"Would she live long enough for us to make to there and back?"

"She would probably pass away before you even got there."

"What if we took her with us, and the whole ride there, Katara used her water healing to keep the bleeding at bay," the desperation in Zuko's voice was almost heartbreaking.

"You guys don't have to worry so much about me. I have come to terms with my death. I helped save my city. I did everything I needed to," even to her it sounded like she was trying to convince herself and not them.

"But, I haven't even told you how I feel," Zuko's voice was raspy as the tears began to appear again.

"That's okay Zuko. Because just having you as a friend was enough for me. I don't need to live to know you are going your own way. I understand that you have Mai, and my silly crush I've had on you since I was five would become nothing more than that."

Zuko went to reply, but stopped when he noticed she was unconscious.

"She is having trouble breathing. We need to get her on Appa now and get to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Zuko, her wish is to let her die. You can_not_ force her to live," Iroh demanded.

"She is wrong! I love her, and I will _not_ let her die this way! She doesn't even know that I love her too. She thinks I've chosen Mai, but she is wrong."

"Right, we need to move quickly," Aang snapped, catching everyone's attention.

Katara was next to her, waiting for the second the blade left her body. She pressed her hands to her wound and she didn't stop. They were helped onto Appa, and Appa took off flying the fastest he could.

Every breath she took and let out the gaang feared would be her last. They all held their own breath when she breathed out, and let it out when she breathed in. Every minute that drug by brought her one step closer to death. Katara was on her right and Zuko was on her left. He never moved, clutching her hand in his. It was now on Appa to get them to the Northern Water Tribe so Katara could use the special water and heal her.

It would be almost three whole days before Appa landed them in the city. They raced against time to get Aloria to the spirit oasis. They laid her on the soft grass. Katara dropped her water healing and pulled some of the spirit water, applying it quickly to the wound. When the wound closed, Katara pulled away her hands. The bruise on her right side was even gone.

Everyone held their breath, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for her to sit up and tell them all to stop worrying, or for her to yell at them for doing this against her wishes.

The minutes ticked on into hours, and still nothing happened.

"Maybe it didn't work," Sokka pointed out.

"Maybe, she died before we got here," Aang sat there staring at her body.

Zuko moved forward, and pulled her into his lap, holding her body against his, resting his forehead against hers. Her body was ice cold; he couldn't tell if she was breathing. All he knew is she was gone. The trip had been for nothing and the one person he loved more than anyone else was gone.


	7. Finding Her

**Chapter 7:**

**Finding Her**

Zuko had been holding Aloria's unmoving body for almost two whole hours. He refused to put her down, sleep or eat. Everyone was worried. Zuko was acting completely out of character. It wasn't like him to write off life. The silence was almost deafening. No one spoke, no one moved; they sat there as if being there would bring her back to life. For the first hour, Zuko had insisted Katara tried again and again with the water till she lived. But, they all knew nothing would bring her back.

"Zuko, I…. hate to be the one to break it to you, but you need to go back to the Fire Nation. They are depending on you. You have to accept the position of Fire Lord so they can begin rebuilding the Nations," Aang's sadness was plain in his voice.

Zuko glanced up; appalled that at a time like this Aang would be thinking about the Fire Nation, when they needed to think about the girl they had lost because Zuko's father was a horrible man.

"I'm not leaving," his determination was strong.

"She would have wanted you to. Your duty is to your Nation and she would have wanted you to help fix the wrongs in this world. That is what the end of the war was about."

Zuko reeled back as if though he had been slapped. What Aang said was indeed true, but the truth only stung more than anything he had felt before. She wanted nothing more than peace to be brought to this world, and even though she was gone, he would stand by and bring that peace, in her name. He nodded and set her body gently against the soft grass. Aang and him said their goodbyes and left to the Fire Nation.

Sokka, Katara, Suki and Toph were all tired and the exhaustion from the battle was weighing heavily on them. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep. None of them were even sure what they would do when they woke. It had been so long since any of them had lost someone close.

Over an hour passed, a groggy girl sat up confused on where she was. She looked around to see other people with her. Frowning at the misplaced thoughts, she stood and walked quietly from the place. It wasn't long before she found a ship that was headed away from this place of ice. She stood at the rails of the ship, watching the city get smaller, wondering what that place was, how she had gotten here, what had happened, and who was she.

* * *

><p>It was well into daytime when Appa finally landed back on the Fire Nation Island. Everyone was waiting, waiting for their new Fire Lord, and to finally see the man that had ended the war. They quickly got cleaned and ready for the ceremony. After the flame was placed in Fire Lord Zuko's hair, everyone who had been there for the battles stood waiting to hear what they had to say.<p>

They could see friends, like The Duke and Pip squeak, the people who were mistaken as Air Nomads; they could even see Hakoda and Bato. The last two looked like they were looking for someone, and they knew who they were looking for. Frowns came to their face as Zuko prepared himself to make his speech.

"The way my father was commanding this city and trying to take over Nations has destroyed many lives and families. It has taken a lot away from us, but we will work together and rebuild all our Nations with peace and love in mind," screams and cries of happiness interrupted him, "But I will tell you the truth. I almost didn't come today."

Silence instantly fell over everyone. The Fire Nation citizens looked shocked and confused. Their friends from their travels glanced around at one another. Zuko would never pass up being the Fire Lord and restoring his honor.

"My father has taken away a lot of things. He has taken things from people and never regretted a second of it. He took land, he took families. He took my mother from me. He took my rightful place as prince. He took away my dignity and he made me a better man. I found most of what he took from me. A friend of mine, from when I was little appeared in my life again.

My father had her parents killed because he found out she was the strongest Firebender and was the secondary Avatar. He believed her dead, but she never died. And when Aang was killed by my sister Azula, my friend was cursed with the powers of the Avatar.

She fought in the battle of Ba Sing Se. In a sparring match with Sokka, she was injured but she never spoke up. She believed it to be just a bruise but it was also a fractured rib, and she was unable to heal it on her own. She fought hard in that battle, and made it to the city center.

But my father's men found her rib and finished the break. Unable to defend herself, she was stabbed clean threw with a sword. When we found her, she was still alive and we tried to take her to the Northern Water Tribe from some spirit water, but she died on the journey.

And in her memory I will right all the wrongs my father caused. Aloria wanted nothing more than to see all four Nations at peace again."

Those who knew Aloria cried in grief for the loss of their friend, other's simply empathized with Zuko at losing a loved one. Their hearts while light from being freed from the pressure of Fire Lord Ozai were still weighed down by the weight of the loss and suffering everyone had taken during this long war.

Hakoda and Bato came up to them and asked where Sokka and Katara were. They explained that they were with Aloria in the Northern Water Tribe, because they didn't want to bring her body here, and they didn't want to leave her body alone either. Hakoda had been there when they had known something was wrong, and he was just glad that they were okay.

The next day dawned and Aang sent Appa to the Northern Water Tribe to grab this friends. Zuko had told him he wanted to burry Aloria next to her parent's graves. He had already started the plans for the funeral and as well as what he was going to do to fix up the broken Nation.

He didn't turn around when the door to his room opened. His eyes stayed on the paper he had written down everything he wanted for the funeral. What he wanted the headstone to say, what decorations he wanted around the three graves. He had even gone into detail about what he would say in his speech. No matter how sad he was, he had already cried all the tears he could, his eyes burnt regardless of his tear ducts being empty.

"She meant a lot to you," Mai stated as she walked over to stand beside him.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. His teeth clinched shut as he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in love with that girl I saw you hang around with when you were younger?"

"I didn't know I saw her that way, at least not until she came back to the group asking Aang to teach her Airbending."

"How do you know you love her?"

"I just do. The feelings I get when I'm around her, the emotions she made me feel just by saying a few little words. And the pain I feel from losing her before I could tell her I loved her back. She died thinking I thought of her only as a friend," his body wracked with sobs but his eyes stayed as dry as ever.

Mai's eyes widened, "she died thinking you are in love with me."

He turned his head away from her, "I remember her telling me two days ago that she was sure we would all make it out of the war alive. When I tried to tell her my feelings, she told me that if I felt the same as her, I could come find her in the city of Ba Sing Se. I never expected to find her like that. Even in her death, when I tried to tell her I hadn't told her my true feelings, all she could say was she understood, that she was just happy that she got to be my best friend."

* * *

><p>Zuko and Aang stood there waiting anxiously for Appa to land. When he did and their four friends climbed down without the body of Aloria, they looked between each other and the panic set in.<p>

"We are so sorry," Katara quickly stated.

"We fell asleep shortly after you left and when we woke again, Aloria was gone," Suki explained.

"The only thing information we were given was a ship had left that morning. No one saw her, and no one saw a dead body being taken away," Toph looked embarrassed, she should have felt something to alert her of what happened and she hadn't.

"Did they say where the ship went," Aang asked.

"It was a cruise ship with many stops," Sokka supplied.

"I guess we will just have to travel to every stop and find out what happened," Zuko suggested.

* * *

><p>Months passed and they never found or hear a word about the missing Aloria. No rumor of a new girl walking around, or a body being buried that wasn't recognized by the villages, towns, or cities. Not wanting to, they finally quit their search. Zuko focused only on his duties as Fire Lord, Aang was helping rebuild the Air Nomad Temples, Sokka and Katara traded off from helping Aang to helping the Southern and Northern Tribes rebuild their homes, Suki had went back to her village to repair the damage. Toph had gone home, explained to her parents what happened, they understood better and gave her more freedom.<p>

It always weighed heavily on everyone's mind. Aloria was gone and no one knew what happened or where she or her body was. No one could explain anything and they were lost trying their hardest to find her. They thought about the happy young girl that had been so serious about bring peace without murder. They remembered her talking about how she was going to stay with Iroh and live her life happily with her new _father_.

Iroh spent many days depressed, thinking about his _daughter. _He had now lost two children to the war that never should have happened in the first place. His feelings towards his brother were very negative and harsh. But, he still smiled, drank his tea and played Pai Sho on a daily basis. He had already learned once that he had to continue living even if his child didn't and this time wouldn't be any different, but he always held a little hope that maybe, just maybe she was still out there… somewhere.

* * *

><p>The group sat quietly in Iroh's tea shop. They talked from time to time, asking each other how they were, what they had been up to and giving each other a chance to get to know one another again. It wasn't that hard to believe that the war was over now, but it was still difficult for them to not think about their friend on a daily basis. They all sat finished saying what they needed to say, the depression in the room was heavy and hard for them to bare.<p>

Life had moved on, Katara and Aang were together, Suki and Sokka were together, but Toph and Zuko were still single. Toph wasn't looking just yet, she was still a lot younger than her friends, and Zuko wasn't ready to move on just yet.

"I swore I saw June when we were headed in," Sokka mentioned, "if only we could bribe her to allow us to use Nyla again."

Everyone's head snapped back to him. Why hadn't they thought of that in the first place? Why hadn't they asked her to help them yet? It was like a blur, all of them began to move around and get ready to go find June. It didn't take much; she was in a bar not too far down the road.

"Not you guys again," June sighed, "what is it this time?"

"Our friend has gone missing. We were hoping Nyla could find her," Katara explained.

"Why should I help you?"

"Cause I'll make it worth your while," Zuko handed her a large bag full of gold pieces.

She brought them with her to Nyla, "What do you have with her scent on it?"

Panic started, they didn't have anything with her scent on it, or so they thought. Zuko pulled out her hair piece and held it out to Nyla. Within seconds he began to run off with June on his back. They scrambled to get on Appa and followed Nyla. They headed north, only about five hours away from Ba Sing Se. It was good sized village that none of them had even known was there.

They noticed right away that the town was mostly children. Everywhere they looked there were children from ages two threw ten. From where they stood they could only see about four or five adults. They walked around searching place from place. It was quiet here besides the uncontrollable laughter from all the children running and playing. Their screams of happiness echoed around, but there wasn't an adult conversation anywhere.

"Surely these few adults are having difficulty taking care of all these children. How are they feeding them all," Suki asked baffled.

"Sometimes adults and parents will do just about anything to care for their children," Iroh spoke softly.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," the sound of a three year olds voice pulled their attention.

The child was pulling at the pant leg of a girl. She stood straight, her auburn hair freely floating around her back, her sparkling emerald eyes shown bright in the sun light. She wore white monk-like pants, her shirt was short sleeved and fit extremely baggy over her small torso and it was as well white. In her arms she held a small child that looked no more than a month old.

"What is it, Karina?"

"I'm hungry, when is dinner?"

Her face fell, she looked away from the small girl and stared off into the distance, "I don't know. I'll try to figure out something."

They noticed then that all the people here looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Their skin was sunken in, their faces were pale. The only one that didn't look sick or malnourished was the small infant that the girl held in her arms. She brought the child up and held it under her chin, hugging it close as if trying to protect it from something.

"Maybe we could help, we did bring a lot of food with us," Aang stated.

Later that night the girl sat in front of them, around a large table in her house. Aang and everyone had gone door to door dropping off food, and they saved this house for last. They sat there, not eating. They watched as the children stuffed their mouth quickly, as if they hadn't had real food in their life. They watched her eat a small but still good sized portion and though she was still obviously hungry she pushed the rest of her food to the starving three year old next to her.

"I could never thank you enough for all that you have done for us," she smiled happily at them.

They told her it was nothing and they all introduced themselves. She quickly introduced the older children, and then stopped when it came time to introduce herself and the child that was in her arms.

"I don't know my name. I don't know who I am, or where I was born. All I know is I found this village many months ago, there were more adults at that time, but they started getting sick and passing away. Slowly, we stopped having enough people to hunt, fish, gather fruits and vegetables and take care of the children. We go days on end without eating, waiting for the few people that do hunt to return home with food. They have been gone for a week now. I tried my best at fishing, but it's harder then it seems."

"Who is that," Suki asked pointing at the child in her arms.

"She is my daughter. Her name is Yue-Lien, meaning Moon-Lotus."

"You gave birth to her," Sokka asked, "Ow, Toph what was that for?"

The girl in front of them blinked confused, before shaking her head and answering, "No. I didn't birth this child, or any of these children. They are all orphans. Her father had already died when I got here, and the mother died giving birth. I couldn't leave the child to die; I had to care for her. I named her, she was born on a full moon, and I noticed a lotus flower had bloomed in their front yard."

"Where do you get the milk to feed the baby? She looks healthier than any of you here," Katara pointedly asked.

"When she was first born, we struggled to get milk for her, but it was no use. She went a couple days without eating, and I could see her getting weaker. In my desperation and fear, I placed her to my breast in hopes of helping. It didn't take long for me to lactate."

"That is why you look so more malnutrition then everyone else," Iroh pointed out, "because Yue-Lien is pulling all the vitamins and vital stuff you need from you, and you aren't getting enough as is."

"I would rather die than allow any of these children to die," she was firm in her decision.

"You don't have to die. None of you do. The walk will be long, but there is a huge city not too far from here. Ba Sing Se is big enough to hold all of you there and you could work for money and pay to buy food that other people make and find instead of trying to do it yourself," Aang's voice held sadness and desperation.

"Do you think we could make it there? I will try anything to keep all my children, and the other children here safe and alive."

The four children around the table stared at the new comers. The lives of everyone in this village were at stake now, and it would be up to them to help them.

The next morning, they headed out bright and early, hoping to make it to Ba Sing Se before night fall, the youngest and the sick road on Appa, while the rest were stuck walking. The young girl had her child wrapped securely around her chest with a light cloth that didn't hold to tight and made sure the baby had room to breathe. Karina held her right hand, and holding Karina's right hand was a child that looked no older than six. On her left hand was a child no older than five, and holding that child's hand was a child that looked at least eight.

The walk was long and harsh, and soon they found themselves stopping to use the bathroom and eat. The four children ran off to eat with their friends while the girl sat with the gaang.

"Do you remember anything," Toph asked.

"I remember waking up in a warm place. The grass was soft as I left the room, but the city was made of ice. I remember getting on a boat, and being told the place was called the Northern Water Tribe. I got off at the first stop, something told me I had to. I stayed there for a few days before I moved on and traveled north. I didn't stop walking for days. Finally I found that small village, and it was doing so much better then.

There was plenty of food, the children all had parents and the parents were healthy. Then some sort of plague hit. One by one the adults started to pass away. For days they were sick and unable to eat and slowly they died of dehydration and starvation. It was horrible to watch. I snuck as many of the children I could find away from their dying parents to save them from getting sick. When the last person who had the sickness died, we finally came out of our hiding.

There were only six adults left, five after the birth mother of my daughter passed away. Two left every week to go hunting, and sometimes they would stay away as long as possible, trying to gather as much as they can at once. But, we knew we were going to have to leave soon. But, none of us knew where the nearest city was. I knew if something didn't happen soon, I would be forced to walk all of us to the city I had first arrived here at."

"That must be difficult to bare such a burden," Iroh's voice was apologetic.

"The deaths were, but in no way are any of these children a burden," Yue-lien began to move and cry, "I'll be just a moment."

Finally they continued their journey toward the new city, a place that would bring them all food and shelter. She could only pray that things turned out well. It was well into the night when finally Ba Sing Se came into view. She froze in place staring at the amazing city. It seemed almost familiar, like she knew this city, this beautiful place that held so much, yet she couldn't recall what.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed, and all the children that weren't with their parents, were adopted right away. The adults from the village found jobs, and places to live to support their children. She was no different. She found a job that accepted her daughter to be there, along with her three year old. The caused no issues and were very well mannered.<p>

Iroh had offered her a job in his tea shop and she had been more than happy to accept. He let her children be there. The two she had absolutely refused to put up for adoption. The two that were as bonded to her as any child was to their birth mother. She may not be their birth mother, but she was now like a mother to the two sweet girls. If anything Karina helped business, as she entertained the guests, and helped lift the spirits of any sad or angry guest.

They all sat down for dinner, like they always did at night. She knew there was something the gaang wasn't telling her, but she had a hard time talking to them about her past or who she was because she was afraid what she might find. She was also afraid that she wasn't going to like the person she was. But, she couldn't help but be bothered with the way Zuko never spoke to her.

She often caught him staring at her from afar but whenever she tried to engage him in conversation he would simply stare at her blankly or walk away. He never said a single word to her. She had heard his voice while he talked to other people, but he never directed it at her. She couldn't understand why it hurt so much for him to ignore her. She couldn't understand why she wanted his approval or his compassion. But, even though she didn't know, it didn't make her want it any less.

Nervously she cleared her throat, "there is something all of you are keeping from me. Do you know who I am?"

They had known this question would come. They had tried each talking to her. Telling her of their cities and where they were born, trips they took and times they had. The only person that didn't talk to her was Zuko, and the only Nation none of them talked about was the Fire Nation. They had hoped telling their story, would jog her memory, but it didn't seem to work.

"Yes," it was the first time she heard Zuko's voice directed at her.

Excitedly she sat on her knees and leaned toward the table, minding the infant strapped to her chest, "really? You know who I am? Where I came from? Who my family is? Where I'm supposed to be right now?"

"You are where your suppose to be. You promised Iroh you would help him run his tea shop. Your name is Aloria. You were born in the Fire Nation. Your parents aren't alive, and the only family you have is… us."

Her eyes went wide, her mouth dried up, her jaw dropped and the shock showed on her face. They knew who she was all along. She was their friend and she was supposed to be here helping Iroh, because she had promised. They helped her stick to her promise and be with friends even when she didn't know who she was.

"Your leaving something out," it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I didn't leave anything out," Zuko was firm.

"There is something missing. Something I know is supposed to be here. There is a feeling I have, in my heart; I know I'm not making up. There is supposed to be something else," she was completely sure of this.

"What else could there be," Zuko demanded.

Tears welled in her eyes and spilt out, "I don't know."

She looked lost and confused, hurt and betrayed. All she wanted was to remember. Remember why she couldn't remember anything, to know everything about herself again and to understand these feelings pooling in her chest. That night after everyone had gone to their rooms, she walked alone to Zuko's room. She knocked gently on the door. The door opened and before her stood a shirtless Zuko was a very shocked and confused look on his face.

"Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and allowed her into his room. Shutting the door he turned around to find her sitting on the window seal and staring at the stars and moon.

"What are you doing here?"

"Everyone else talked to me. Explaining who they were, and the fun things they have gone through. I was curious why you never talked to me. Why you look away when I look at you. Why you avoid me and never speak directly to me. Most importantly, I want to know why I care so much for your approval."

He sat next to her. He explained who he was, how he knew this small girl as a kid, and that he cared greatly for her. How he was banished and burnt by his father. How he tried so hard to capture the Avatar and take him to his father. How he worked out his own path in life, and joined the Avatar. Then he explained about the girl he knew when he was a kid, how her parents died and how she left the city. That she became the Avatar when Aang died for a short period of time. How she loved him, but he never got the chance to tell her his feelings.

Only one memory came back to her, the memory of her parent's death. The smoke filled house, the neighbor telling her to run for her life, the long journey across sea, and that was it. She was shaking and scared, her mind rattled and even more confused.

Zuko held her to himself and tried to calm her down. If one memory came to her, then soon more were to follow, and when she finally remembered who she was, he was going to tell her how he felt.


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8:**

**Memories**

She kept to herself the next day. She would stand up and help the customers, but for the majority of the day, she was sitting in a corner holding her children to her. When the day finally ended and the store closed, they watched as tears flowed down her face and she held her children tighter than ever. And the next four days were the same; she cried all night and worked quietly all morning.

Finally they wanted to ask her what was wrong and why things seemed to have gotten worse since her talk with Zuko. They didn't have to wait long. A couple had come into the tea shop on a day that Iroh had chosen not to open the shop.

"I'm sorry but the shop is closed," Iroh expressed his apologizes.

"We are here to speak with Aloria. This is the same place, right," the woman looked nervously around.

Aloria came through to door, holding Yue-Lien while Karina followed beside her.

"I apologize, I was supposed to be down here and ready, but I'm having a bit of a hard time," she smiled sadly.

"There is nothing wrong with that," the man smiled back at her.

Aloria walked over and for the first time ever set her daughter in another person's arm. The woman smiled brightly at the small child while they man talked happily with Karina.

"I knew when I saw you," Aloria began to cry, "That you would make the perfect parents for my children. Please, take good care of them; they need a steady household and a loving family."

She spoke with the couple for hours before they finally left with her children who were crying in the confusion and fear. She bowed her head as she walked over to the table and quickly drank down a cup of tea. Her eyes connected with Iroh's and she smiled at him. It hurt more then she thought it would to do what was best for her children.

"Thank you," her voiced was cracked.

Iroh moved over and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head. A second later she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Her heart hurt to be parted with her children she had been raising for months. But, Iroh was right, she was only a child of fourteen, she wasn't engaged and she still had two years left before she could get married. It was best for her to part with them, and allow them to have the life they deserved.

* * *

><p>They sat drinking tea, talking about everything that had happened over the month. The main topic that came up was Aloria. How she still only had that one memory, and how she had been keeping to herself. The only person she had been seen talking to was Iroh and Iroh being the man he was refused to talk about anything she had said to him.<p>

They couldn't figure out anything that would help her learn who she was. They had suggested idea after idea, but Aloria hadn't even so much as set foot near them since she gave her children up. She had started hiding and began talking to Iroh on a nightly basis. He was her support. Its funny how even without her memory, Iroh was still like a father to her.

They heard footsteps and turned to stare at Aloria walking down the stairs.

"I want to go to the Fire Nation. I know Zuko needs to be there for his people since he is Fire Lord after all, and maybe, if I go to the place my life started, I can make since of my dreams, and maybe find my memories."

Iroh bid them farewell as they left on Appa. The normally short journey seemed to take months as the silence hung over their heads like a dark cloud. No words were spoken, her eyes stayed on the passing sky. She didn't look at anyone and everyone was afraid if they tried to talk to her, she would become upset.

Finally the royal city appeared and that's when Aloria's eyes widened and she gasped. Her hands held her head on both sides and her mouth opened in a scream. Her head hurt so bad, it felt like so many memories were trying to push themselves to the surface at once that her mind could do nothing but try to hold them out.

None of them knew what to do, but before they could try anything her arms dropped and her body fell over. She was breathing but there was too much stress for her to be able to fully understand what was truly going on. Her body did the only thing it could do at a moment like that, shut down.

Zuko had automatically took her to the room next to his, and laid her on the bed. He sighed, but turned and left. He had been away long enough and everything he had planned for his Nation to do in his absences had already been done. It was time for him to go down and do his Fire Lord duties; it also reminded him he needed to have a word with his father.

Aloria woke up groggy and upset. She saw the beautiful clothes that were lined out for her on the table. The shirt was a gorgeous red, short sleeve, modest cut at the top but stopped just before her naval. The skirt was the same red as the shirt; it sat perfectly on her hips, and went down to mid-thigh. She stared at herself in the mirror, when she noticed a hair piece on the table. Picking it up, she combed her hair. Folding it just a little under half, she pushed it threw the holder. Her hair looked much shorter in this kind of pony tail, but she loved the loop it made.

She left without wearing the sandals that had been laid out for her. Shoes did nothing but hinder her sight. When she finally made it out the front doors and into the court yard, she knew she was somewhere very familiar. She couldn't name the place, and she couldn't recall any memories here, but she knew it was something important.

She followed her feet till she was out of the court yard and pretty far away from it. She stopped, standing right in the middle of an empty lot. A place she knew a house should be. Her memory came to her, the one of smoke and fire, but also memories of two people a man and woman. This used to be where her home was. She back tracked to the court yard and sat beside the pond.

_A little girl sat next to an older boy. They stared at the ducks swimming in the small pond. She smiled at him and he simply stared back at her. The sun glinted of the pond and made the girl stare into the water. She looked so plan next to the boy. He was dressed so nicely and she was wearing a simple plain red robe. She couldn't help but wonder if he saw her as just a simple girl, or if he saw her the way she saw him._

She heard footsteps but she didn't bother to move. She was sure the boy from her memory was the same boy who was now sitting next to her. Her knees were folded in front of her chest, her arms crossed over her knees and her chin rested on her arms. The man next to her was so different from that boy. Not just because of the scar that he had told her, his father left on him, but because he now showed emotion just a little bit easier and he smiled a whole lot more.

"I'm the girl from your story, aren't I?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I remember sitting here, watching the ducks. I couldn't help but think that I was so plain next to you in my red robes while you were dressed so nicely in your black top and pants. I always wondered if you saw me as just the plain girl that bothered you every day."

"You never bothered me. I enjoyed your company. You were my only friend besides my mother."

"My head hurts. It feels like all the memories just want to rush in and be there, but my mind is so overwhelmed."

"It will just take some time."

"But just how much longer?"

Her voice held sadness and the tears didn't waste any time appearing. He held her in his arms and allowed her to cry. She cried for everything. Her parents, her memories, and for this man who was still here trying his hardest to help her get through all this, when she knew it was hurting him to help her remember.

She didn't protest when he began to carry her up to her room. She held on tight and didn't let him go at all. She just held to his shirt in hopes that all of this would be a dream and she would wake up tomorrow, knowing everything about who she was, and what she wanted in life. He stopped in front of her door. He set her on her feet and moved to open the door.

She reached out and caught his hand and stared up at his face, "please, I know this sounds horrible, but I don't want to be alone. Could I stay with you for the night?"

His eyes widened at her request but he didn't dare deny her anything. He walked her over to his room and opened the door. He shut it quietly and pulled her over to the bed. She laid down next to the wall and he settled in after her. He had just laid down and started to get comfortable on his right side facing her, when he felt her press up against him, her face nestled in the crook between his neck and shoulder. His right arm was under her neck and he gently draped his left arm over his waist, a blush colored his cheek.

The next morning he woke up and just laid there staring at her face. She seemed so at peace just lying there with him. She didn't seem embarrassed that she had wanted to cuddle with him all night. He knew she needed someone to be there for her and he was more than happy that she chose him to be the one to help her through all this. Even if it hurt horribly to know that she didn't even really know who he was.

He heard the door open and a couple footsteps on the floor. Whoever entered didn't enter very far. He looked over his shoulder to see Mai standing there with a shocked look on her face. Zuko sighed and slid out of bed. He led Mai out of the room and down into the sitting room where the gaang had already settled in and was eating breakfast.

"Nice of you to wait for us," Zuko commented dryly.

"Are you going to explain what I saw? I thought you were still grieving over the loss of your love, and yet I find you in bed with another woman?"

"What? Zuko you were sleeping with someone," Sokka cried out, getting smacked in the cheek by Katara.

"Just hold on a moment! Mai don't go jumping to conclusions, we didn't do anything! She asked to not be alone so I let her stay in my room."

"And you guys just cuddled like that all night; is that what I'm supposed to believe," Mai snapped.

Aloria stopped right outside the room and listened to the conversation going on.

"Well, honestly, yes," Zuko yelled back.

"You said that you didn't want to be with anyone because you stilled loved her, but I find you in bed with a woman, and you expect me to believe that you weren't doing anything? I thought you wouldn't be with me because you loved her and you truly missed her and that once you were ready you would be with me."

"Mai let me explain," Zuko snarled.

Aloria stepped around the corner and stared straight at Mai. Zuko couldn't see her as he had his back to her, but Mai's eyes were dark as she glared at her. The anger that burnt in her eyes wasn't anything Aloria had ever seen before. She hadn't done anything wrong and she was upset that someone she didn't even get the chance to know hated her before they could even be friends.

"Listen, Mai. That _is_ Aloria!"

Mai's eyes widened, "You are Aloria?"

Zuko turned around quickly to see Aloria already crying, her face flushed, "I'm Aloria."

"But, I thought she was dead."

"So did we," Aang stated.

"So you guys shared a bed last night," Sokka asked, "Ow, Toph what was that for?"

Aloria flushed, it only took a second and that was all it took before she was gone. Zuko glared at Sokka before taking off after Aloria. Mai sat there and listen to the gaang tell her everything that had happened. While she was kind upset that Aloria was alive, she was glad that Zuko would be happy, if only Aloria could remember.

Zuko found her, sitting in an empty lot. The grass that had grown there was thick and green. He knew this was where he home used to be. But, all that was left was the life that sprouted from the fire. He sat next to her; no smile was on either of their faces. It wasn't such a good thing for things to be like this.

"I don't regret my choice last night, but I guess since I don't have my memories, its kind hard to know that they know already. My memories keep pointing towards you, and I know that you were a very big part in my life. I want you to know that I'm trying my hardest to remember, I want to remember. I want to know why I feel so drawn to you."

"I'll always be here, by your side, even if your memories never fully return."

She smiled brightly at him and hugged him. It meant a lot to her to hear him say such a sweet thing. She pulled back and stared in his eyes, watching his face as he watched her. She didn't want to move, she knew sitting here like this would help her remember something, anything.

_Her mother had just given her, her birthday gifts. She knew she was going to meet up with Zuko today. Today was the day she was going to tell him she cared for him. Excited, she carefully put on the delicate red dress her mother had bought her. The neck line sat just below her collar bone. The sleeves were long and the dress went all the way to her feet, but she felt like a princess. Her mother helped her place the hair piece in her hair._

_With a bounce in her step she found Zuko in the court yard, sitting in front of the pond like normal. She studied him. He was calm yet he looked troubled. He was staring at the water as if it had offended him in some way. He was dressed in his under shirt, as his black shirt lay next to him on the ground. She smiled and moved forward a little._

"_Hey Zuko."_

_He stood up immediately and faced her. His face lit up in a smile as he motioned for her to come over there to him. It was almost time for the kids to have to go back inside. Both their parents didn't like them staying out after the sun had begun to set. She nervously smiled at him._

"_I didn't think you would come," Zuko sighed._

"_I had to please my parents first, you know how it is."_

"_Yeah, I know how that is. At least I get to talk to you. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday."_

"_Thank you, Zuko. Hey, I have something I want to tell you."_

"_Oh yeah, what is it?"_

"_Zuko, I truly care about you, a lot. You're more than a friend to me, and I want you to know that," She moved forward and kissed his cheek._

_He blushed furiously and as he was about to reply his mother yelled for him to come inside._

"_I'm sorry, I want to talk more, meet me here in a week?"_

"_I promise I'll be here."_

_She watched him enter the building before turning around and leaving for her house. She was happy she got to tell him, her birthday was very amazing indeed._

Zuko watched her cautiously, her eyes suddenly adjusted and she blinked several times.

"My birthday, my sixth birthday, I wore a red dress and my hair piece. I told you cared for you. That was the last time I saw you."

He crushed her to his chest, "I missed you every day."

Tears poured from her eyes, the memories, they just needed to all come back. She needed to remember everything. She just had to. Drying her face with her hands, she pulled back again to stare at his face. She leaned forward, her eyes slowly closing. Zuko's breath hitched as their lips touched. His eyes slid close and he kissed her back.

Suddenly everything hit at once and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She passed out against him. He was shocked that she had suddenly just lost consciousness, but he couldn't do anything. He took her to his room, where he cuddled with her in bed, wondering what would happen when they woke up the next morning.


	9. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 9:**

**Happy Birthday**

Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright light coming in through the window. Looking around she realized that Zuko was nowhere to be found. Frowning she slide out of bed and noticed she was in different clothes and new clothes had been set out of her. Blushing at the thought of Zuko seeing her in her underwear she grabbed the new clothes and went to the bath. Finally she stepped out and placed on nice royal red robes. The golden color trim around the edge of the red material stated royal status.

Tying the golden sash, she placed her hair piece in letting the rest of her hair fall free. She loved being a Waterbender, she easily dried herself without towels, and her hair was always dry the second she got out. It was a nice perk she never had before. A frown appeared on her lips again as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her checks were finally starting to round out again, her face had more color, and her eyes finally looked like there was life in them.

She knew that her ribs were still noticeable, she couldn't help all the pain she felt not knowing who she was the last couple months and suffering from starvation and dehydration. She didn't have to worry about that now, but she realized she had missed so much between the gaang, and she wasn't there to help rebuild Ba Sing Se like she had promised. The last couple months actually seemed more like a dream then a memory.

All her memories were so overwhelming it made those months seem like they didn't really happen. The frown that now seemed permanent on her face grew. Everything seemed so different, yet so much the same. She almost wished she was have slept the last couple months away in a coma, then things wouldn't seem so confused and jumbled in her mind.

Memories would dance in front of her, from the battle, from death, from talking to Zuko outside Ba Sing Se before the battle, from the days spent on Ember Island. She couldn't stop thinking about everything she wasn't able to do or help with because she didn't even know that it was her that had promised so much to everyone. Becoming overwhelmed and dizzy from the thoughts roaming her mind, she made her way to the eating hall.

She pushed open the door and stood staring straight at everyone. They all smiled and waved, as if none of them knew she had her memories back. Even Zuko looked like he didn't know. Or, maybe they really didn't know. How could they not know? As she glanced from one to another memories began to surround her and make it hard to breathe. It felt like she was drowning.

Beginning to get dizzy again she fell, collapsing onto the ground trying to force herself not to puke under the stress and pressure, too many memories, too little time to absorb it all. Not enough, she needed to be alone, she needed to be able to think in peace. Zuko rushed to her side and asked if she was feeling alright.

"I need to be alone," was all she said after he helped her stand.

He nodded his head and watched her rush to leave. They waited for hours but she never came back. She didn't say she needed all day and they were starting to get worried about her.

"Do you think we should look for her?" Aang asked

"She did say she needed alone time," Katara stated.

"But, she has been gone for hours," Sokka sighed.

"She seemed a bit sick to me," Suki offered.

All eyes landed on her. Shock and fear ran threw them as they all rushed to stand and look for her. She did look pale and very ill. They had to find her fast, if she was outside, it was probably getting cold and she might get worse seeing as it's been so long since the battle it wasn't quiet spring yet. They all split up looking wherever they thought they could find her and they agreed to meet back up in the court yard.

After an hour of searching, they all met up in the court yard and that's where the found her. Her feet were dangled into the pond, and her tears were dropping and mingling with water. Her head lifted and she stared at them, none of them moved afraid she would be upset that they went looking for her. She didn't wipe away her tears; she merely stared right at them.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you threw," her hand was holding her right side, "All the trouble I caused because I wasn't strong enough in the end. All the promises I've broken and lies I told."

"You remember," Toph asked.

"Everything, every memory came back to me last night. I can barely stand it. It hurts so much, my mind is buzzing with all the thoughts that are there. I can't have a moment's piece because I feel like I've done nothing but wrong and let everyone down."

"You didn't let anyone down," Katara provided.

"But, in the end I did. If I would have told you about my side, my rib wouldn't have been broken. If I would have told Iroh I wasn't fit to fight, he could have helped me make it to the center. If I wouldn't have lied every time I got hurt," she stared at the dragon scar on her arm, "maybe things would have been different. I could have helped in Ba Sing Se. I could have helped repair all the damage emotionally that's been done to all the Nations."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms over it and lowered her chin onto her crossed arms. Zuko knew she only did that when she was truly upset. When she felt like she was vulnerable and upset. He took a step toward her and stopped when she flinched.

"I keep asking myself why you guys disobeyed my wishes and still helped me live when I asked you to leave me be."

"We couldn't let you die! You're very important to all of us, we all love you, and want you to be here with us," Aang cried.

"Maybe so, but even then, it takes far greater respect for a person to listen to their wishes then to deny them their will."

"How could you suggest that I don't respect you enough? How fair is it to us to lose you when you have so much left to live for," Zuko cried out.

She stood and stared straight at him, a sad smile on her face, "I love my life. I love all of you, so very much. It's all so confusing and my mind is swirling. But, I know that I asked you to allow me to pass away there, surrounded by all of you."

"Aloria, please, will you let me speak with you, alone?"

Sitting back down, she didn't say a single word. Zuko looked at the others and they nodded their head before leaving. He sat down next to her and remained silent, letting her think until she was ready to speak. A few minutes passed and she looked at him.

"Last night, you let me kiss you."

"I wanted you to kiss me," Zuko admitted.

"I thought you and Mai were…"

"We were. Until I realized how much I have cared for you, and always have."

"She saw us the other night, right?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming you heard me explain to her that it was you."

"A little bit."

"It's always been you. I've always cared so much for you. I never noticed how much I loved being around you, or that I always wanted to be around you. When Mai saw us, she was upset, because she didn't know it was you. She thought I was with another woman she had never met, and was very offended."

"Why is that?"

"We believed you were dead. I told the whole Nation that I was going to rebuild this Nation in your honor. And when Mai asked me who you were, I told her everything, even how I feel about you."

"I can understand how losing a best friend can be hard," she smiled, her eyes staring at the pond.

"But, that's just it, you're more than just a friend to me," her eyes snapped to his face, her mouth open in shock, "Can't you see that I love you?"

She didn't move. She didn't speak or answer his question. What could she say? That she was sure that he would never see her as more than just a friend? That she never thought that he could love her, she wasn't very high royalty.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, and pressed his lips softly against hers. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. They sat there kissing for some time, just enjoying each other's warm bodies on such a cold night. Finally he pulled away and smiled at her. He helped her to her feet, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a necklace just like the one Katara wore. Except the beautiful piece was red and carved into it was the Fire Nation symbol.

"Is this…"

"Yes. I had made it for you before the war. I wanted to give it to you when we were in Ba Sing Se, but you never gave me the chance. I know you're not of marring age, but we can wait till you are," Zuko blushed, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of Course, I wouldn't dream of marring anyone else."

He clasped the black band around her neck so the red pendent was right in the middle of her neck, he whispered in her ear, "Happy birthday, my Princess."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in shock. She had lost that long of time. She was fifteen yet she lost so much of last year it didn't seem like it was possible for her to already be fifteen. But, that also meant that in a year she would be able to marry Zuko.

Shocked she smiled at him and kissed him once more. When they pulled away they agreed it was time to go explain to everyone what was going on, and to say sorry for being so rude. They found them in the eating hall where Sokka was stuffing his face as fast as he possibly could. They were alerted to their presence when Aloria began to giggle at Sokka.

"Wats su fonny," Sokka spoke around the food in his mouth.

She began to laugh harder, her face lighting up and her hands clutching her sides. It had been so long since she had seen him do this, well with her memories anyways. Tears began to track down her face and that's when Sokka noticed the necklace.

"Hey, who gave that to you?"

"Do you like it," Aloria asked, finger the pendent.

"It's beautiful, the craving on it is fantastic," Katara gushed.

"I did the best I could," Zuko blushed.

"I think it's perfect, the best fifteenth birthday present I could ever get," she smiled at him, blushing.

"Wait, it's your birthday," Aang started to freak out.

"Oh man and we didn't get you anything," Toph sighed.

"It isn't important. I didn't even know it was my birthday till Zuko mentioned it."

"So you asked her to marry you, even though there is still a year left before she can get married," Suki asked.

"I figured it wouldn't hurt, we could always just plan for the wedding now, and marry sometime after she turns sixteen."

"What do you think the people of the city will say when they get news your engaged? None of them know Aloria is even alive," Katara pointed out.

"I guess I will have to find a way to explain to them all what happened and that it's really Aloria I'm engaged to. I mean, I'm sure they will realize it's her, once all of you say it is, and that she shows them she is the second Avatar, because everyone knows she is an Avatar."

"You mean I would have to perform in front of everyone? But, I'm hardly any good at bending anything other than fire," Aloria began to panic.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure no one will notice I'm engaged till way later on down the road and by then, you will be able to put on an amazing show," Zuko encouraged her.

"Yeah right," she smiled, "you're Fire Lord, someone is bound to find out and spread the roomer like wild fire."

"At any rate, we need to sit down and talk more. You missed out on a lot," Toph stated.

"I would like to hear everything,"

"We were… kinda hoping you would tell us what happened," Aang scratched the back of his head.

She sighed hard, and sat down around the table, staring at the food she recalled all the memories of what happened.

"I remember thinking, 'I can't do this', as I ran through the streets, but I knew I was being depended on."

She paused and her eyes closed. Zuko sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist; the other's sat straighter and watched her, waiting to hear everything, wanting to know all details about what happened to their beloved friend.

"I fought each person as they arrived, using water, then fire, then air, then earth, and I repeated. I didn't want to use just one, and I didn't want to over use them either. As I neared the center, I knew I had fought more people then I had originally thought, because I felt weak and my bending was nothing like it was in the beginning. I neared the center and I was suddenly surrounded.

Out of all the men there were three none-benders and I decided I would get rid of the benders first so that when my bending was exhausted I could simply use my hands and sword. But, I was wrong. After the last Firebender was taken care of, the three circled me. They must have seen me favor my right side. Suddenly two came at me, one from the left and one from behind and I side stepped to the right, they ran into each other like I had planned but the guy on the right slammed his sword hard into my right side.

The rib snapped. I almost blacked out the pain was so horrible. I could barely see, my sight was darkening, and when I got it down to just one of them, he slammed his sword threw me as far as it would go. I had never felt so much pain in all my life," her hand gripped her left side.

"Even the breaking of the rib felt like a tiny needle prick compared to the pain from the sword. I blacked out, it was too hard to stay awake, the pain made it more unbearable every second I forced myself to stay conscious. The next thing I knew, I heard Iroh explaining my broken rib to you guys and I made myself wake up, just to say goodbye even though the pain was tearing me apart. I wanted nothing more than in the moment for my pain to end and I knew once it did it meant I would be dead.

I felt the blade being removed from my body and it hurt so much worse than when it went in. I was in and out of consciousness; I didn't even want to be awake. I kept praying that I would just die already because the pain was becoming more unbearable, and then the pain lessened. I felt the cool feel of water on my wound and my pain stated to fade away just a little, but I noticed that after a while the pain started to return, but the feel of the water never left."

"That must have been when I started growing tired from using my healing on you for so long," Katara guessed.

"I remember the pain suddenly returning tenfold, then the water returned and this time, it felt so much better. The pain faded, but I ended up in the spirit world. They told me, that I had wished to die, but someone had saved my life. I pleaded with them not to let me go back. They said they couldn't stop me from returning to my body, but they could help me forget. They never said anything about forgetting everything.

I didn't want to live knowing that Zuko had gone another way, and chosen someone else to love. So I told them if I could only forget the love I had for him, I wouldn't mind living again. They took my memories, and they sent my spirit back to stay here. Had I known they would have taken all my memories, I would have just came back normally, but I was so scared, and I wanted nothing more than death at this point.

Cause, while the physical pain was gone for the moment, the emotional and mental scars were wide open."

Everyone bowed their heads, she suffered so much and they couldn't even think about the pain she was in worrying too much about losing her to even care if she was in pain.

"Enough about me, I see that you got over your fears Katara," Aloria smiled slyly.

Katara blushed wildly but still managed to say, "I took what you said to heart. After the war was over, there wasn't anything left to be afraid of."

"I'm glad. Love is very inspiring," Aloria winked at Katara and they shared a very large smile.

"This is because of that one night, isn't it," Sokka asked.

"If you're referring to the night on Ember Island, where I went to talk to her in her room, then yes," Aloria laughed.

They began talking about everything that happened. From Sokka, Suki, and Toph raiding the air fleet, to Aang taking the Firebending from Ozai. To the feelings they all felt when she was dying, to the trouble they went through to take her to the Northern Water Tribe. They sat there, for hours saying everything they had been wanting to say, even going as far back to the very beginning to when they first met in Omashu.

Smiling she stood with Zuko to go to his room. The night had been perfect. She was engaged, and happily wearing her necklace, even though it's only a Northern Water Tribe tradition. He had said that he noticed her liking of Katara's necklace, and she had even mentioned at one point liking Yue's necklace. So, he thought since she liked them so much, he would make her one, even if it was a tradition that was normally only used by the Northern Water Tribe.

They had talked about everything that needed to be said and more. There was no longer any misunderstanding between them. Now, all she had to do was get Katara and Aang to openly announce their relationship. She knew that Suki, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko didn't even know they were together. Aloria had only guessed because they seemed more comfortable together and there was no nervous blushing anymore, they touched often, and while to other's it looked accidental, she could tell, they were doing it on purpose.

It was an amazing day indeed. She couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would be like, now that she had Zuko by her side. She smiled at him as they lay in bed together getting ready for sleep. They shared one more sweet kiss before they got comfortable and went to sleep.


	10. Run Away

**Chapter 10:**

**Run Away**

She opened her eyes. Her eyes locked with golden ones. He smiled brightly at her; it was their first day as a couple. Funny, how it was also their first real day of being engaged. They moved out of bed, and Zuko grabbed his clothes and left to go take a bath. Smiling, she changed out of her night clothes and stared down in shock at the clothes she was expected to wear today.

The shirt was just like the top her mother had given her, only there were no sleeves and the skirt seemed just a tad bit shorter, but it flared a lot more. She smiled staring down at herself. It was almost the same clothes as the ones she worse on the battle. It was perfect, everything was perfect.

She entered the eating room and smiled at her friends. Everyone smiled back as she sat down and began to eat. Today had started out great, now she hoped that it would stay that way. No one said a single thing as they ate. It wasn't a heavy silence, it was peaceful and calm. Everything was out of the way and there was nothing holding them back from their friendship.

They stood and walked from the room. Everyone parted ways and agreed to meet for lunch. Zuko lead her around town, showing her all the places they upgraded and fixed. He told her how they talked with Aang and they changed the history books to be correct. She believed so much in him and he did nothing short of amaze her.

After almost two hours of walking, she noticed that people were starting and whispering. She started to get nervous because it seemed like things weren't looking to good. Zuko saw a small group of people he had befriended right away after becoming Fire Lord. They looked like they wanted to discuss something. He stopped not too far from them and immediately, he knew what was up.

"So, you're engaged huh? I thought you were morning the loss of your lover? Yet, here stands beside you a different girl," one of the men stated angrily.

"Listen, if you would let me explain," Zuko started.

Suddenly everyone around them started to yell and scream about how he had lied to them. He tried to calm them down enough to talk to them, and it only took a few minutes.

"Please if you would let me explain! The woman I'm engaged to _is_ Aloria! We found out later on that the water healing that Katara did brought her back to life, but she lost her memories and wondered off, we couldn't find her. We finally found her and she has her memories back."

They all looked between them and glanced back at him and noticed him in a panic because Aloria had disappeared. He ran off searching for her. At lunch they gathered in the lunch room and that is when he realized she wasn't anywhere on the island.

"Aang, does Aloria have a glider," Zuko asked.

"Yeah, she was made one just like mine, but it had the Fire Nation symbol on it, why?"

"Everyone knows, and I think she flew away."

"She is gone again," Toph sighed.

"I think she is just scared of having to show everyone that she is really Aloria, it wasn't supposed to be this soon."

* * *

><p>She landed outside her father's tea shop. If anything she needed him right now and it would be best for her to gain strength in him, before going back to face the Fire Nation that she had lost so many years ago. She walked through the open doors and stopped, staring right at the man who had become her father. He turned and smiled at her, not knowing she had her memories back.<p>

She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I need help threw this, please dad."

He blinked and ushered her into another room. He told her to sit, and poured her a cup of tea. She gripped the hot cup and sipped the liquid. His teas were always amazing and she felt the warmth relax her muscles.

"Start at the beginning," his voice was soft.

"I got my memory back in the Fire Nation with the help of Zuko," she spoke.

"That's amazing."

"He proposed to me on my birthday, which was yesterday," she said holding the small pendent in her hand, "everyone knows. They just don't know it's me. Everyone thinks I'm dead, and he says the only real way people will believe it's me is if I bend all elements in front of them, but I don't think I'm ready, I'm still not that experienced for something like this."

"You can stay here as long as you need," Iroh smiled at her.

"I want to be here. I want to be here at my home, but Zuko, I mean he is the Fire Lord and everything. I don't want to give him up because I feel more at home and comfortable here in Ba Sing Se. And I know he could never live here, because his place is there."

"I'm sure you will figure out what will have to happen. You have a year yet before you can marry, you can take that time and decide what the best thing is for both of you."

"Thank you, dad."

"You're more than welcome."

The next day she smiled happily and took her place again serving tea, this time, she knew a lot of the customer's by name that she had known before she lost her memory and was able to talk and get to know people all over again. It was half way through the day when Master Pakku had walked in and sat down.

She rushed over with tea and poured him a cup, sitting across from him. He smiled and greeted her. She realized that almost no one knew she had gotten her memory back because none of them had even thought to message anyone. It had only been three days.

"What brings you here, Master?"

"Just checking up on you and Iroh."

"You think you're up to try and teach me Waterbending some more," she asked excitedly.

"So you got your memory back?"

"And tons more," she smiled touching the necklace again.

"Your engaged," his eyes were wide as he stared at the Fire Nation symbol.

"Zuko asked me, two days ago."

"You still have a year yet, right?"

"Yes, and I have the prove to the Fire Nation that I am Aloria, and I want to be more skilled at bending before I try to bend in front of them."

"Perfectly reasonable, I'll be glad to teach you again."

Almost three full weeks had passed and Aloria felt so confident in her Waterbending she had begun to use it in everyday life. She used her feet like an Earthbender to see, she used water to help her around the house, or to keep her cool on a hot day. She began using it to serve tea, when she was trying to serve more than one person at a time.

She didn't notice Zuko, Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Suki sitting at a table in the far corner, all she knew was the table was full and they had their cups. She bended the hot tea and dropped it in their cups without taking her attention off the person in front of her who was telling her an amazing story. She loved working here, she met all kinds of people and she was so comfortable here, even dressed in her Fire Nation clothes, they all showed her such respect and kindness.

She was called over to the table next to them; she sat happily across from the man. He didn't look familiar at all to them, but he apparently knew Aloria, as he called her by name. She pulled tea for them, and began talking to him as if though they were best friend. She laughed and talked to him about her adventures and he told her about his.

"Maybe, next time you could come along with me," he asked hopeful.

"It's been so long. I would love to go on a journey again. Just let me know when you're going, I would have to tell father that I'm leaving," she smiled.

"That's perfect. What do you say in about two or three weeks maybe," he questioned.

"Perfect, that would give father plenty of time to find someone around here to take over for me for a while. Thanks so much, Kai."

"No problem."

She stood from her seat and wondered off to see who else needed help. She never noticed Zuko turn to the boy she had just walked away from with a scowl on his face.

"Just exactly what are you planning on doing with Aloria," Zuko's voice held no room for argument.

"What are you talking about? She and I are going on a journey. If you're really nosy enough to listen to someone else's conversation, you should at least listen to the whole thing," Kai snarled before standing.

Zuko stood and block his exit, staring him down, his anger becoming almost uncontrollable, "why don't you tell me what you have planned for you and Aloria and I'll let you leave."

"Why don't you mind your own damn business," Kai demanded.

Zuko pulled back his arm like he was going to punch Kai in his face.

"Zuko, enough! If you cannot respect the people in this tea shop, I will have to ask you to leave," Aloria walked over angrily, helping Kai out around Zuko.

She walked him to the door, "I apologize."

"It was nothing," Kai shrugged.

She leaned forward and hugged him, waving as he left. She turned around and glared at Zuko. His actions were completely disrespectfully and uncalled for. Zuko sat there fuming the whole evening, till the shop closed. Aloria came in and shut the shop doors and began to round out the tea cups that were left on the tables. She didn't once look at any of her friends.

Once she was done, she turned at stared at them, "I find it very upsetting that you would come here and within a matter of minutes, pick a fight with one of our customers."

"You know Zuko's already got a hot temper, and since you left and we couldn't follow because we had some business to tend to there, and for him to come here and see you talking to another man, I mean I'd be mad too," Aang stated.

She sighed and stared at the ground, "Kai was my first friend here. He befriended me right away and helped me find a job so I could support myself when I was a kid. He helped me with sneaking food to me, when I was homeless. He is such a nice boy. He knows I'm upset because the news of Zuko's engagement has already reached Ba Sing Se, and he was trying to comfort me by helping me get away from the city."

"What do you mean 'Zuko's' engagement," Katara asked.

"Just that, the people that know I'm still alive, know that Zuko is engaged to me, but everyone else keeps thinking he is with someone else, a different woman and not giving it a second thought that I'm alive because Zuko announced my death."

"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. If you wish to call of the engagement I'll understand," Zuko looked sad.

Tears rolled down Aloria face, "is that what you want?"

"I... don't know. I don't want to see you hurting like this."

"I'm not hurting really. I'm upset, because I want everyone to believe it's me. I want them to see my as the Avatar Aloria, and accept that my death didn't accrue so we can go back to the way things used to be."

"Do you want to call of the engagement until then?"

"I don't want to call of the engagement at all."

His eyes snapped up to hers and he smiled, rushing to her and hugging her to his chest. Those three weeks had been a horrible time. Having to leave her here alone, when he knew she needed him. But, Fire Lord duties called and he couldn't just leave.

"I see your Waterbending is getting better," Katara smiled.

Zuko pulled away, but kept one of his arms around her waist.

"Oh yeah, Mater Pakku came here the second day I was here, and he has been training me he says I've mastered Waterbending, and give me some time and I'll probably get to Prodigy status," Aloria laughed,

"What about Earthbending," Toph asked.

"Well, I've only been studding water really. I'm a prodigy in fire, a master in water, I excel in earth. But, I'm still really rough around the edges in air."

"I wouldn't mind teaching you if that is what you wanted," Aang offered.

"I want to master earth and air."

"Great, then it's settled," Toph cried out.

Five weeks passed and Aloria had already mastered Earthbending and Metalbending. She was having a very rough time grasping air. It shouldn't be this difficult for her to learn air but for some unknown reason, she struggled with it. She believed it was because being in the air, besides with a glider scared her. She was afraid to fall like she had the one time at Ember Island.

Upset in herself, she sat and meditated for two full days. No one dare move or touch her just in case she had decided to go to the spirit world, but she never did. She just needed the time to look within herself and become at piece with Airbending. She needed this. She needed to master all four elements so just in case something came up when she needed them all, she would have every single one.

It took her almost another full five weeks to finally master Airbending. She was so excited. All the elements came almost like second nature to her now. She could control almost everything she wanted and it made her feel safer than before. But, given how she had almost died because she couldn't control the other four elements made her very nervous, but now she stood more of a fighting chance.

She finally left with Kai, after everyone had gone back to the Fire Nation for Zuko's duties. She didn't tell any of them that she was still going on her trip with him. She didn't want Zuko to refuse to return home unless she went with him.

Two long, fun and amazing weeks later, she finally flew back to the Fire Nation, where she would have to show the whole Nation she was the Avatar and that she was Aloria, Zuko's fiancé.


	11. Destiny

**Chapter 11:**

**Destiny**

Today was the day. The day she would perform in front of the whole Fire Nation. They were going to stage a mock fight between her and Zuko, Katara, Toph and Aang. She was to fight one by one, fighting them with their natural bending. She wasn't worried about fire, earth or water, but thinking about having to bend air when it was the one that gave her the most trouble made her worry she would make a fool out of herself in front of the whole Nation.

She kept telling herself that no matter what, Zuko loved her, and they were going to marry even if the people here didn't want them to. She would be with him, her crush on him when she was little didn't fade during the years apart, if anything it made her more fond of him when they met up again. She saw him in a different light now. A softer light, one that made him glow in happiness. She never saw him smile like he does now, and he looked amazing.

Staring down at her normal Fire Nation wear that her mother had given her, she couldn't help but think about all the time she spent almost cursing this outfit for all the wrong it did in her life. But, after Katara and patched it up and she had gone through so much, it felt only reasonable that she would wear it today. She preferred this as her fighting outfit, it was free flowing, and they couldn't really guess where her arms were, so they had to focus on her body.

She was stalling. She knew she was trying any way to bide her time before she would have to be out there, in front of so many people. She was excited to actually spar against Zuko. While they had trained together, they never shot at each other and she wanted to know who needed the most work on their Firebending. The smile that covered her face stayed there as she walked to the stage in which she would fight the four Nations.

Zuko stood at one end, he had just finished announcing how he was going to prove that the girl he was engaged to was none other than Avatar Aloria. She was surprised to see that there were people of all Nations here. Hakoda and Bato, King Bumi, her father, Master Pakku, and so many others waved happily at her as she took her stance at the other end of the stage.

They bowed to each other, and moved forward, till they met in the middle. Circling each other they sized up each other like an actual battle. They took note of places they didn't defend well, or how their feet were placed. What move could throw them off, or what move would make them gain the upper hand. Suddenly, she smiled and that egged Zuko on. He made the first move.

His flame shot past her head, and she quickly attacked, not using bending. She tripped his feet out from under him, and within second, she was sailing through the air backwards. His foot print was plain to see in the middle of her chest. Using her Firebending, she regained her balance in mid-air and landed on her feet. She smirked, and charged him.

Old habits die hard, she clothes line him with her right arm. When he stood, she blasted him and he went flying almost off the stage. Using his fire with his feet he quickly tackled her to the ground. She gained upper hand and jumped backwards off him. Suddenly it was like a dance between two fires, one blue and one red. They mixed and exploded often as they shot fire for fire.

Finally, she got up close and personal with her fire, using a technique no one had seen before. Her body danced in blue flame, as she ran the flame looked like a dragon swirling around her. When she got close, the flame centered on her left hand and she palmed him right in the chest.

Stunned silence was everywhere. She had just won and probably really hurt Fire Lord Zuko.

She simply smiled, cocked her head to the side, "I'll have to teach you that one."

"Yeah," Zuko nodded dumbly at having been beaten without any real serious wounds, "Could that attack actually…"

"It could kill you, or even me, if I wasn't properly in control. I've been master the move for years, so there was nothing to worry about."

Zuko still shocked left the floor, and Katara stepped up to the plate. Water suddenly splashed and covered the stage which both girls promptly froze to keep it there to use it. The whole stage was like one big ice rink. Aloria sized her up. She had never fought Katara, and it would be fun to see what it's like to fight someone who had put up a good fight against Master Pakku with almost no training.

Neither wanted to be the first to make a move, but when Aloria's eyes became hooded and she smiled seductively at Aang, Katara couldn't help the anger and she attacked first. This fight was harder to see, as they used the ice to move around, and gain ground. There were places where they would completely disappear and reappear somewhere else. Katara used all she had, spikes, water whip, everything but she seemed to know the counter attack for everything.

A smirk came to Aloria's face, she unfroze the water, and in seconds it was gone, before Katara could freeze it back in place.

"Let's see how good of a water bender you are without water around," Aloria chuckled.

Aloria knew that all the benders relied too much on their bending, so her best way of winning was to get up close. They would get nervous and back down, or she would get the upper hand because fighting up close is what she was taught to do all her life, even when she was a true Firebender from the Fire Nation. Water surrounded Aloria, but she wasn't concerned, she would be able to break it if she wanted to.

Suddenly she sprung from her cage and attacked Katara head on. She didn't have time to bring up a defense, so when Aloria's hand pushed her chest hard and made her fall backwards she wasn't ready for it. The fight was over before it had even really begun. At least Zuko had gotten more than five minutes time with her. Frowning at her lack of skills in up close combat, she promised herself she would at least take lessons from Sokka if she had to.

Before Toph came down to fight, they placed as much earth on the stage as possible, besides, the fight would be pointless if Toph couldn't see because the stage is wood. Toph using her feet to see was more in tuned with her up close attacks. She knew which way she was coming from and could do the proper thing to stop her. It was entertaining.

Aloria tried to refrain from using Earthbending as much as possible. Toph could see that just as well as looking at the ground, so it was best for her to use the earth to toss her in the air, and not go as high or as far as the moments of the ground would suggest to throw Toph off. Finally after thirty minutes of none stop prancing and dodging, Aloria found her opening, and used the ground to jump.

She landed right on Toph, who was too shocked to do much of anything beside blink.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you," Aloria asked helping Toph up.

"Not at all, just shocked me really," Toph smiled.

The earth was removed and Aang and Aloria stood face to face in the middle of the wooden stage. Aloria and Aang smiled at each other, and nodded like they were actually talking without moving their lips, and in a way they were. They knew that no matter who came out the victor, they would be happy to still be friends, even if it would kinda sting at getting one's butt kicked.

It started off slow, a little bit of Airbending here, and there, pushing each other around the stage without any intentions of trying to win. Neither seemed in a rush to try attacking harder, but when they got into close quarters, Aloria took her chance and attacked Aang. Her hand smashed hard into his right cheek, and that's when it got serious.

He began to air punch at her; he landed a few hits, driving her backwards. Skidding to a stop, she used her air feet and quickly charged at him once more. They were like a blur; all people could hear was the sound of a fist making contact with flesh, over and over again. Finally they stopped staring each other down. He was by far the strongest she had fought, but it wasn't going to stop her from trying.

Water froze around her fist moments before it connected with his chest, knocking the wind out of him. He recoiled, but he still got her with fire. The wound was healed in seconds, and she charged him again. This time, it was personal. She stopped about a foot away and lifted her hands. Suddenly blue lightning was all around her, and she pushed it towards Aang who gladly shot it right back. Not making it in time, it slammed hard into her chest tossing her all the way to the other end of the stage.

She didn't move, or make a sound, as she laid there on the stage, her eyes closed. Aang raced forward and checked to see if she was hurt, and indeed she was. Her whole stomach was scorched badly, right where the blade had entered her side. He could see the faint scar that was left from the whole ordeal. The frown on his face only grew bigger. He never expected the upper cut straight to his chin.

He flew backwards and landed on his back, his head dizzy at such a hard punch. Aloria sat up cringing; while holding her side, but she couldn't help by laugh even though it caused the pain to almost triple. Her laughter caused tears to spill down her face.

"I told Sokka the same thing. Number one rule in fighting, you never drop your guard, no matter who you're fighting."

The gaang laughed loudly as Aang sat up, a goofy grin on his face. He was just bested by the oldest trick in the book, and he was still happy. Now, hopefully the Fire Nation would accept that she is Aloria, and Zuko wasn't denying himself the time to grieve because he had her right there, and he could love her again.

Katara ran over and began healing right away, but she knew it would take a long time before it would heal. It was on such a bad spot, and the pain probably wasn't going to get much better, no matter how she tried. She frowned, wishing Aloria wouldn't have played with lightning, or Aang would have directed it at the sky instead of her, but it was their fight, and Aloria never complained about being hurt.

Using a lot of strength Aloria stood up and walked to Zuko's side, who was smiling proudly at her. She stood her ground and proved to the Fire Nation who she was and she didn't nervously back down, or try to run away. She faced it with pride and smiled happily at him. His smile faded when he noticed the burn, and where it was.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"I came to you on the day of my coronation and I spoke of Aloria's death. We had believed her to be dead, but surprisingly enough the spirit water had actually worked. While she lost her memories, and it took her a great deal of time to find them again. She is here with us."

* * *

><p>The year pasted quickly, and soon Zuko and Aloria were wed. Shortly after Aang and Katara, and Sokka and Suki had wed as well. Their lives were quiet. Zuko agreed that as often as he could, he and Aloria would travel to Ba Sing Se to spend time at Iroh's tea shop.<p>

It was years later and Aloria had given him two children, a boy and a girl. Aang and Katara had also had children; they had three, two boys and a girl. Sokka and Suki on the other hand were trying their hardest not to have children yet, they were still exploring the world.

It was a quiet day in Ba Sing Se, when suddenly a rebellion of Fire Nation solders that had once fought on Ozai's side, attacked. When the battle was over, Aloria was devastated to find Aang and Katara had both been murdered.

It would eight months later, when Aloria birthed another daughter, and found that this child was the new Avatar on Aang's side. She and Zuko were already raising their first two, along with Aang and Katara's three, now they had the added weight on their shoulder's to teach the new Avatar that ways of bending.

Luck seemed to be on their side, because the only teacher their child would need was Aloria.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story was one of the best to write! I finally rid myself of my writers block and I completed my first ever story. I might write a sequel, but for now I'm focusing on Unbelievably Thinkable, a story about Draco and Ginny & Bella and Blaise. I started it eight long months ago and I think its due time that I finally finished it! I thank everyone who read this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it!**


End file.
